


The Journey of Destiny

by Cinno_Angel



Series: The Tale of Four [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ciri, Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Courting Rituals, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merlin shows up briefly, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Reincarnation, Scenting, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: Jaskier is an omega, something he hides. But when his father finally gets him sold his world crumbles around him.Or it would, if Destiny didn't have a say in things because she likes Jaskier. And from her perspective this story is about her chosen successor, her favorite human, and a witcher who doesn't like her one bit but will someday come to understand .
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Original Character(s) (minor), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Tale of Four [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620628
Comments: 58
Kudos: 444





	1. Will I Make it out Alive?

“But the story is this, she’ll destroy with her sweet kiss!” Jaskier's voice rang through the air, keeping silence at bay. The sound of Roach's hooves joined along with his song. The bard was walking alongside the horse who was carrying her owner, Geralt, on her back. 

"Stop singing about Yennefer," Geralt spoke up, showing his displeasure in Jaskier's choice of song. 

"Oh, you think I'm singing about Yennefer do you now? Why ever would I be singing about her?" Jaskier questioned.

"You don't like her," Geralt pointed out, looking around to check their surroundings. The world was full of monsters after all. 

"Well you're not wrong about that." Jaskier snorted. Of course he didn't like Yennefer. She was bad news. But he was glad that Geralt had seemed to have gotten over her. "Fine, how about this one?" Jaskier strummed his lute and began playing a new song. "The thought of your face never leaves my mind. Cause I've done everything I know to try and change your mind. Your heart made of stone, you don't need me I fear. Now you're here and you don't know why. Words can't describe what I like about you. You're so close but still a world away. I saw you in that tavern, sitting alone. I'm only there so you're not alone. Because I know you'll never give me a chance. Can't you feel the weight of my stare. I would give anything to be with you. A chance that you might love me too. Words can't describe what I like about you. You're so close but still a world away. I saw you in that tavern, sitting alone. I'm only there so you're not alone." Jaskier sang, soft and somber. He told the story of unrequited love, a story that was very personal. 

The subject of the song just grunted and seemed to continue being oblivious. Jaskier huffed at this. Because this was the sad truth. He was rather in love with Geralt. But no matter how hard he tried Geralt just never seemed to get the message. 

Soon they were at a fork in the road. "Well I suppose this is where we part ways," Jaskier said. He was headed back home because he'd gotten a letter from his family to come quickly. Geralt on the other hand was headed to a different town to take care of a contract before he would head to Kaer Morhen for the winter. “Till we meet again?” Jaskier asked. 

Geralt did his usual grunt, already starting down the road on the right. But then he stopped, just for a moment. “Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone,” He warned before continuing on his way. 

Jaskier couldn’t help but grin. “I won’t!” He called cheerfully back to the Witcher. He began skipping down the road to the left, his voice rising to a familiar song. “When a humble bard, graced the ride along, with Geralt of Rivia, along came this song!”

“Jaskier!” An angry shout carried across a field of grass only to be echoed by a bright laughter. 

* * *

Jaskier hummed to himself as he entered the city, welcoming the bright colors that surrounded him. He missed this city, but he very rarely visited because of his family. This city wasn’t particularly special or anything. It was on the smaller side and had a name that was often forgotten. In fact, the city was generally forgotten about by anyone who didn’t live there. Lettenhove with its bright colors and cheerful people selling fish and other goods. 

There were two noble families in the city however, though they, like the citizens that lived in the city, kept to themselves and didn’t interact much with other cities and nobles. The first family happened to be Jaskier’s. His father was a count which made Jaskier a viscount as the eldest while his brother was just _the honourable_. Jaskier was glad he could avoid the attention of being a noble because the only people outside of the city who knew his title were the King of Ferack, if he even kept track, and Geralt. Geralt he’d only told in passing so the witcher may not have been listening at the time. 

The other family was a lot smaller than Jaskier’s but held a higher status. There was currently only one surviving member of the family. The Duke of Lettenhove, Lord Dubanowski. Jaskier had met the man before, at balls and meetings that he had to participate in as a teenager due to being the second most senior of his family. Jaskier just hoped he wouldn’t have to interact with the lord.

See, Jaskier was more than just a viscount. He was also an omega. Which was a fact he never shared with anyone because it had complicated his childhood extensively and he didn’t need it further complicating his life. So he wore perfumes and took suppressants. No one had to know.

As a child Jaskier had been taught how to be a noble, managing accounts and politics. But he’d also been taught how to be a proper omega, to accept his fate to be sold to whoever would pay the most for him and to become a prized treasure as all male omegas were. If a farm boy was good looking enough then he could sell for enough that his family never had to farm again. Male omegas with noble blood were even pricier. Jaskier’s own father had been trying to hand him off for a pretty penny since he was twelve. Jaskier hated all of this and before he’d left he’d managed to make every offer turn away. It had infuriated his father to no end, but Jaskier always felt smug at the thought that he was able to keep his destiny in his own hands. Jaskier just hoped he’d been asked to come because his father had finally keeled over. 

Luck didn’t seem to be in his favor. 

Jaskier was greeted at the door to his family’s home by a servant only to find himself staring at his father once he entered. His mother was there as well looking ashamed, while his brother looked.. apologetic? Jaskier was pulled from his thoughts as his father spoke to him. “Julian,” His father said sternly. 

“Count Pankratz,” Jaskier addressed with a sweeping bow, signature of any troubadour. He could hear his mother gasp and couldn’t help but feel smug. He was basically rubbing their family name into the dirt with his actions. 

His father sneered, “Enough of that boy.” His father snapped his fingers and suddenly a hand was around the back of Jaskier’s neck. He gasped as his muscles spasmed before going limp. He’d been scruffed! By a servant no less. 

Jaskier tried to struggle, tried to protest as he was dragged forward and forced onto his knees in front of his fathers. His heart was pounding. He watched in horror as his lute was removed from his person and handed to his father. He knew in his gut what was going to happen. “No, please! Don’t do this!” He pleaded, but his words fell on deaf ears as his father broke his lute.

“Maybe that will finally teach you a lesson. You better hope that it's not too late to make yourself worth something or you're going to the brothel,” His father warned. Unfamiliar soldiers came over to Jaskier, binding his hands behind his back, gagging him. One soldier set a large chest in front of his father. Reality hit Jaskier like a brick wall. His father was trying to sell him. Jaskier wouldn’t let that happen. 

The hand around his neck was removed and a soldier approached him to haul him to his feet. But Jaskier was faster. He head butt the guard and bounced to his feet. Jaskier made a dash for the door, however his escape didn’t get far as a guard grabbed him. He was almost able to get away when another guard caught hold of him. The two dragged him out kicking and, albeit muffled, screaming. No one looked his way, no one cared. They all knew what was happening to him. 

Jaskier was shoved into a carriage, alone thankfully. But when he tried the doors after the carriage started moving he was surprised to find them locked. That was practically unheard of. Jaskier slumped back, trying to figure out what he could do. Geralt would know what to do. Well, Geralt wouldn’t have gotten so easily captured in the first place. God, Geralt was going to be so mad at him if they ever saw each other again. He had made a promise to Geralt to not get into any trouble, but now here he was. 

Jaskier spent the carriage ride getting himself free of the ropes. He was actually grateful for once he’d chosen to learn how to do more exotic dances and stayed flexible for them because the first thing he was able to do was get his hands in front of him and that took some flexibility. Now that he was able to use his hands to an extent he pulled the fabric away from his mouth. He tried using his teeth to pull the rope away from his hands. But he froze when the carriage stopped and he heard voices.

Jaskier pressed the side of his head against the carriage door, trying to hear the voices. Something about being wary of a monster nearby or was it reassurance that there was no monster… wait! He recognized that voice! “Lambert!” Jaskier shouted, “Lambert! Help!” Jaskier pounded his hands against the carriage door, praying Lambert would pay attention and save him. 

* * *

Lambert paused in his conversation with two of the soldiers in this convey when he heard shouting from the carriage. It sounded like whoever was in there was shouting his name. He reached for his sword. “Who’s in there?” He questioned.

“Just a wild omega that our lord paid for and we are delivering now,” A soldier answered, casting a cursory glare towards the carriage. 

Lambert moved his hand away from his sword, accepting that as an explanation. It made sense after all. Omegas who were called wild were known to put up a fight when someone tried to socialize them. He didn’t question how the omega seemed to know his name. “Then I wish your lord the best of luck on breaking them.” With that, Lambert urged his horse towards Kaer Morhen. He thought he heard a shout about Geralt but he just ignored it.

* * *

“Nononono,” Jaskier mumbled, his voice already going hoarse. Lambert was leaving. He had to do something, and there was only one thing he could think off. “Lambert! Find Geralt! Find Geralt!” He screamed. He coughed as his voice finally gave up. Jaskier sank down to the floor. He felt like every chance of escape was being torn from him. But he couldn’t give up hope yet. He doubted he’d be able to escape the guards when they let him out but there had to be a way to escape from wherever he was going. So he sat quietly for the rest of the ride, waiting. 

Jaskier pretended he was doing an impression of Geralt as he was pulled out of the carriage. They held his arms and there was a hand over his neck, but not clamped down, just a warning that he will be scruffed if he tries anything. He didn’t of course, it was too risky. Especially because now he knew who had bought him. Because he recognized this mansion.

“Lord Dubanowski,” One of the guards said as they dragged Jaskier inside, “We have the omega.” Jaskier glared at the lord who seemed overly pleased by this.

Dubanowski glanced at the guards, “Your scratches, are they from him?” He asked. One of the guards nodded in response. Dubanowski smirked. “Perfect.” He stepped forward and placed a hand on Jaskier’s cheek. “So wild, so beautiful. I’ve heard you are called Dandelion. It doesn’t suit you right now, but I will make sure it does.” His thumb brushed against Jaskier’s lips. 

Jaskier lurched forward, biting Dubanowski’s hand. He was scruffed almost immediately, but the taste of iron still danced on his tongue. He’d drawn blood which made him internally grin. If he was going to be considered wild then he was going to act like it. Geralt may think him to be a coward because he ran away in the face of danger, but that was because he didn’t understand the same monsters as Geralt did. He understood these monsters who treated omegas like property, who broke them. These monsters he could fight back against, no matter what it cost him. He was certain that Dubanowski would give up on him soon enough. They all did. 

Dubanowski scowled, holding his hand close to his chest. “Take him to his room and lock him in there,” He ordered the guards. A servant approached him with bandages for his hand.

The guards dragged Jaskier up a flight of stairs and threw him into a room. He scrambled to his feet and ran into the door that was closed in his face. He was indeed locked in here. Jaskier let out a huff and began to pace around the room. The room was rather brightly colored and in any other situation he would’ve appreciated that. 

There was a large bed with purple and gold curtains and bedding. A wardrobe which he discovered to be full of a variety of colorful dresses, all of which were thrown immediately onto the floor. A desk with a mirror. There was another door which he had hoped would be his escape but just ended up being a bathroom. And the piece de resistance. A large window that was a solid piece of glass. That was his escape. And Jaskier wasn’t going to waste a moment getting out. 

The bard tore down the bed curtains and pulled off the bedding. He tied them together to create a makeshift rope. One end was tied to the bed frame and the other he held onto. He wouldn’t have long to get out and make a run for it once he broke the glass. He just thanked whatever god was watching him that Dubanowski had enough money to put in a piece of glass that large enough for him to escape through. 

Jaskier took a deep breath before punching the glass. It took a few hits but soon the glass was shattering around him. Jaskier ignored how much his hand hurt, he ignored how the glass cut him as he climbed out the window. He repelled himself down with the makeshift rope but it was a few feet too short. Jaskier just let go and dropped down. The leg that hit the ground first flared up with pain. Jaskier grit his teeth and took off running. He could hear shouts coming from behind him. He couldn’t stop now, he had to keep going. And he ran into a wall. He hadn’t remembered there being a wall before. “Come on, come on,” Jaskier muttered to himself. He jumped and was able to grab onto a hole in the wall. He proceeded to try and pull himself up over the wall. He had his hand on the top of the wall when a hand wrapped around his injured leg and yanked him to the ground. He hit the ground on his back, gritting his teeth from the pain.

Guards surrounded him, grabbing hold of him, scruffing him, and dragging him back to the mansion. He was shoved to his knees and his hands were tied behind his back as he faced an angry Lord Dubanowski. “You thought you could just get away?” He questioned sharply, “You are my property now and I think you need to be taught a lesson.” 

Dubanowski walked around him, where Jaskier couldn’t see. One of the guards tore his shirt off. Then suddenly his back felt like it was on fire. Jaskier cried out as Dubanowski whipped his back. Jaskier quickly lost count of how many it took before he completely collapsed. His throat was sore and his cheeks streaked with tears. He was slipping in and out of consciousness. 

Dubanowski grabbed his hair and made him look up. “Now you know. You are mine, and misbehavior will be punished as I see fit.” He let go of Jaskier and gave the guards some orders. Jaskier didn’t care and closed his eyes, letting the bliss of darkness take him. 

* * *

Jaskier woke up freezing but in a soft bed. He slowly sat up, wincing from how much pain he was in. He looked around and discovered, he was back in his room but the only fabric he saw was the nightgown he was in. All the glass from the broken window had been removed so that was where the cold was coming from. But there were also spiky plates on the window sill now as if to discourage him from jumping out the window. Not that they did, he just wanted higher chances of survival right now so he wasn’t jumping. Yet. 

Jaskier shifted into a crouch when the door was opened and a little servant girl was pushed into his room. She was carrying a tray with several things on it. Food, water, and what looked like a couple of potions. Jaskier growled. It didn’t hold the power of an alpha growl but it was still scary. The little girl looked scared. Jaskier didn’t want to frighten her, but he also didn’t trust her. 

The girl slowly walked over to the desk and placed the tray down. She took one of the vials and moved back towards the door, but still facing Jaskier. “You need to drink what’s in the vial I left.”

Jaskier narrowed his eyes. He really didn’t trust her. “How do I know it's not poison?” He questioned sharply.

“Please. I know you wont like it but you have to drink it,” She pleaded. “Our Lord will whip you again if you don’t and I really don’t think it will be good for you right now since he punished you just last night. You need time to heal so there isn’t permanent damage.”

Jaskier stared at her for a moment, realizing that she was just trying to look out for him. He sighed and shifted to the edge of the bed, slowly getting up. “What is your name?” He asked the girl as he limped over to the tray and picked up the vial. It smelled disgusting but he figured it couldn’t be as bad tasting as suppressants so he downed it. It tasted worse then he thought it would. “I will say I’m surprised to see someone so young a servant.”

“Ezebell,” The girl answered, “And I’m ten, I’m plenty old enough. My family is in debt so we’ve been working as servants here for generations now. Though my mum is hoping I have a conduit moment so I can get out of this life. But I kind of hope I grow up to be a pretty omega that someone wants to buy. I mean, you could have anything you want as long as you’d behave. The life of luxury must be amazing.”

Jaskier gave a bitter laugh. “My life of luxury started when I ran away from home and got an education. It's creating music and travelling across all the land. This? This is no better than the slavery you are trapped in. I’m being stripped of my free will, of my choice. I’m property to someone who just wants a warm body to produce heirs and a treasure to show off to all his friends.”

Ezebell gasped, astonished by what he said. “You really are a wild omega. Mum says wild omegas never settle down with an alpha unless they are socialized.”

“If wild means someone who doesn’t want to be constrained and ruled over, then yes. And I’m sure that’s true of most, but I know an alpha who I would settle down with in a heartbeat if he felt about me the way I feel about him.” The thought of Geralt made him feel sick, or maybe it was something else. Jaskier gripped the edge of the desk, trying not to fall over. 

Ezebell quickly rushed over to Jaskier and guided him to the bathroom. She helped him to the floor and moved the bucket in there closer to him, into which he immediately lost all the contents of his stomach. He threw up several times, feeling like everything in his body was being flushed out, and even after the last time anything came up, which had been mixed with blood, he was still heaving. It was at that point that Ezebell pushed the nightgown up and began rubbing something onto his back.

The relief was instant, a blanket of ice, quelling the fire and dulling the pain. Jaskier couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips. It just felt so good. When Ezebell was done and Jaskier wasn’t heaving anymore she helped him to his feet and over to the desk to sit and eat. 

While Jaskier slowly ate what little bread, cheese, and the apple he’d been given, Ezebell retrieved the bucket from the bathroom. She handed the bucket to one of the guards outside and was given a clean one in return which she put back into the bathroom. Then she waited for Jaskier to finish his meal. He couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched so he didn’t try anything. 

Ezebell took the tray when Jaskier finished his meal. She smiled sweetly. "I'll be back tomorrow. Please try not to make our Lord upset. I don't want to see you hurt more." She then turned to leave. 

"Wait!" Jaskier said just as he got to the door. "What was that potion I had to drink?" He asked, hoping she knew.

Ezebell gave him a sad look. "That's to get rid of any suppressants in your system. One a day for seven days." With that she left, the guards locking the door behind her. 

"Fuck," Jaskier swore. He'd hoped he'd be able to get by until he escaped on the fact that he'd been taking suppressants for so long. But it didn't seem like that would be happening. He needed to get out of here. 

* * *

For the next six days Jaskier would sulk around until Ezebell came. They were starting to grow rather close, like father and daughter. And Jaskier simply enjoyed her company. Even if she was the bringer of what he knew would be his doom.

"You should apologize to our Lord so you don't have to stay locked in here anymore. Because he's not sending anyone anymore. And I don't want to see you hurting," Ezebell said on the last day Jaskier had to take the potion to get the suppressants out of his system. 

Jaskier sighed, "I can't apologize to him. Not so long as I can fight. I'm sorry Ezebell," He responded, which made her sad, he could see it in her eyes. But there was something he could do. "Ezebell, I promise, as soon as I get out of here I'm going to find a way to free you and your family."

Ezebell teared up and hugged Jaskier. "Please stay safe!" She begged. Jaskier hugged her, grimacing slightly. He hadn't been able to keep that promise with Geralt. He couldn't make that promise with her. 

Ezebell pulled away from the hugand wiped her tears away. “I’ve got to go before I get in trouble. Remember what I said.” She quickly grabbed the tray and ran out before Jaskier could say anything. 

Jaskier sighed. He hoped she’d just misunderstood something Dubanowski had said, and that there would be people continuing to come in. He didn’t do well with isolation, but if he really had to, he could handle it right now. 

* * *

It snowed that night. Jaskier knew it was going to come sooner or later. Sleep was nearly impossible. Eventually he gave up sleeping and caught what little snow he could to drink, or well eat, or something. And that’s when a plan formulated in his mind. It was going to keep snowing for weeks to come, but that meant it would pile up on the ground. He could jump out and the snow could be enough to soften his fall, let him live. 

So that was his plan.

No one came into his room in the following days. They must’ve expected him to survive off the snow. Well they were right, that was exactly what Jaskier was doing. His stomach ached constantly with hunger but he pushed through it. He knew he was malnourished now, he could practically see that fat and muscles disappearing from his bones. But he could last. He had to. 

Sleep came when it decided to throttle him, not as he pleased. He could only sleep when exhaustion overpowered the freezing cold. He was certain that he was slowly dying from the cold and lack of food. But that didn’t break him yet.

He hadn’t had a heat yet which meant the suppressants had done their job before being forced out of his body. But he knew if he didn’t die or escape then heat would attack him and if anything killed him it would ironically be that. 

It took nearly three weeks for a heavy snowfall. At that point Jaskier figured if the snow didn’t keep him alive then death would be a mercy. He hadn’t seen another being since he’d last seen Ezebell. He waited until the next night though before going through with his plan. 

Jaskier pulled himself onto the window sill, biting his bottom lip to keep quiet as the spikes pierced his feet. He got ready to jump when he heard a noise at the door, a noise that sounded like someone was coming. It startled him, causing him to lose his balance and fall out the window. There was no calculated jump to save him. Just the ground growing nearer. 

There was a crack as he hit the ground and a scream was torn from him. His breathing became labored, pain overcoming his sense. His vision went blurry and Jaskier could feel his life slipping away. So death was the mercy that decided to carry him away. Jaskier closed his eyes, welcoming death with open arms. The last thing he was aware of was the shouts of guards approaching, before the last thread of life slipped away. 

* * *

“He’s not going to die right? Dad would be really mad if he did.”

Jaskier could hear voices talking around him, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t see anything. That one had been a girl’s, the familiarity of the voice itching the back of his mind. Then there were two others, a man and a woman. 

“He won’t die my little lioness cub,” The woman reassured, “Right Death?”

“As long as you keep your end of the deal then his life and death are yours,” The man responded.

What were they talking about? Were they talking about him? Was someone bargaining for his soul with death. It all made his head hurt. The girl was the one who spoke next.

“Thank you” After a moment the girl spoke again, closer to him this time. “Hold on, okay? There’s still a lot for you to do. And I promise dad is going to come get you. Just hold on, please.”

* * *

Jaskier woke with a groan. “no, wait, who are you?” He mumbled almost incoherently. A damp cloth was placed on his forehead. He tried to move but that just made his whole body hurt. He whimpered. He couldn’t open his eyes yet because the light was too bright. 

“Take it easy. You’ve been out of it for a week. Everyone thought you weren’t going to make it. Very touch and go for a few days. It's a miracle you’re alive.” The voice was firm but motherly, an older woman. Not one of the voices he’d heard in his dream. “My lord, he’s awake.”

Jaskier squeezed his eyes shut tighter for a moment before he forced them open. He was able to move his head to the side slightly. The woman, who looked like an older version of Ezebell, stepped aside for Lord Dubanowski. 

Dubanowski stroked Jaskier’s hair. “I am glad you survived but I am sad to see how much you’ve hurt yourself,” He said, “What were you even doing on the window sill?”

Jaskier glanced away for a moment. A voice in his head reassured him that he didn’t need to fight, he just needed to survive. Someone was coming for him. And he remembered what Ezebell had told him, to just apologize. He could smudge the truth though. He swallowed and tried to speak only to have a glass of water brought to his lips by the woman. She made him drink half the glass before letting him speak. 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Jaskier forced out, “I was thinking about jumping, to kill myself. I had decided not to but then I got startled and fell.” Jaskier started crying, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. He knew that was his omega side, making a resurgence of hormones, but he rolled with it instead of fighting it. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. I-I’m sorry for trying to escape and for hurting you. I won’t do any of it ever again! Please, I’m so sorry!”

“Shhh, its okay my precious flower.” Dubanowski pulled Jaskier closer to himself, holding Jaskier’s head against his neck. It hurt Jaskier to be moved, but he didn’t fight it and he let Dubanowski’s alpha scent calm his omega side, no matter how much he hated it. Jaskier slowly went from sobbing to just sniffling. He found himself exhausted. He supposed he just didn’t have the strength for any emotional outbursts. 

“I will be moving him to my room and overseeing his healing from this point on,” Dubanowski informed the others in the room, and of course there were no objections. Jaskier whimpered, in pain, as Dubanowski picked him up and carried him out of the room. He also kept his eyes closed, as if to shut himself off from some of the horror around him. He was set on a bed that was even softer than his was and a blanket was pulled over him. Jaskier would’ve cried again if he had the energy. He knew this kindness that Dubanowski was showing him wouldn’t last, but for now he accepted the comfort he’d been given and let sleep wrap her arms around him. 

* * *

Jaskier woke to someone getting out of the bed he was in. He turned on his side and curled up, barely noticing the pain. “Geralt,” He whined, still half asleep, “ ‘s too early.” It wasn’t unusual at this point in their friendship to share a bed when they only had enough coin between them for one room and a bath that Jaskier always let Geralt have. Jaskier always slept on his side at the edge of his bed while Geralt slept on his back, taking up pretty much the rest of the bed. So it didn’t seem unusual for the sleepy bard to have someone else in his bed. 

Jaskier gasped, suddenly very awake as a slap landed across his cheek. He whimpered, curling in on himself more. Reality was cruel to him it seemed. It hadn’t been Gerarlt who had disturbed his sleep. It had been Lord Dubanowski, and he did not look happy at all. 

“Have you slept with that witcher?” Dubanowski questioned sharply, anger leaking through every syllable. Jaskier shook his head quickly. Dubanowski slapped him again. “Tell me the truth!”

“I haven’t! I swear! W-we’ve only shared a bed when there wasn’t enough coin. Nothing more. I-I’ve never been penetrated.” Jaskier felt sick admitting that to Dubanowski but he hoped that that would quell his anger.

“And do you love him? Do you love the witcher?” Dubanowski really wasn’t leaving this subject alone. 

Jaskier let out a sob. “Yes… Yes! I love Geralt!” He shouted the words to the world. Words Geralt should’ve been the first to hear, but never would return. Sobs shook his body as he continued. “But he doesn’t love me. I’m not his… I’m yours.” That was the truth, wasn’t it? Geralt would never want him, especially not now, not if he knew what he was. 

Dubanowski was quiet for a moment, the suspense hanging over Jaskier’s head. “I am pleased to hear that you have accepted your place but that doesn’t mean you won’t be punished for loving someone else. However, you need to heal first.” He headed towards the door. “A guard will bring lunch and a set of potions to you. I have business to tend to, but if you need me just call for a guard and they will fetch me. I expect you to rest and not cause any trouble.” With that he left. 

Jaskier broke down into tears again. Of course he wouldn’t just be let off the hook. But he couldn’t deny that he was in love with Geralt. If only Geralt cared enough to whisk him away and save him from this place. But that would never happen. This was his life now. 

* * *

This was his life. And that was the sad truth. Winter left late, spring brought warmth that fought against nightmares. But spring didn’t stop Jaskier from being whipped at any sign of defiance or for anything less than perfection. Spring didn’t stop his heats that he suffered alone, locked in his room. Because if he wouldn’t let Dubanowski take care of this, then he could stay in his room, isolated, not given anything. 

Jaskier remained malnourished and underweight. Yes, he was being fed most of the time but the portions he was given were small, barely anything. He looked and felt absolutely miserable. He hadn’t seen Ezebell in forever, but her mother was a kitchen maid, so he had taken to sitting in the kitchen and watching the servants, sometimes managing to get a response when he tried talking to them. Ezebell’s mother said that she worked in the gardens now. And Jaskier wasn’t allowed outside. The guards didn’t talk to him. And Dubanowski mostly just talked at him. 

Currently Jaskier was sitting in the sun room, watching birds fly free outside while he drank tea, trapped in a cage. He was beginning to lose hope of being rescued, thinking that that dream of the voices, the promise, had been just that. A dream.

Dubanowski walked into the room, going over to Jaskier and placing a kiss on his cheek. Jaskier looked towards Dubanowski but otherwise didn’t respond. Dubanowski sighed. “I had been hoping that you would be more receptive to me by now my flower, but I suppose it doesn’t matter anymore.” 

Jaskier looked at him confused. What was he talking about? He hoped he wasn’t talking about what he thought he was. What if Dubanowski went for the bite right now. Jaskier didn’t know what he would do if that happened.

“I am hosting a ball in a few weeks and you are going to be the crown jewel,” Dubanowski continued, “The grand event will be when I finally bite you and we bond. I expect you to return the bond bite, because from what I’ve been told, your precious witcher accepted my invitation and is bringing a woman with him. I don’t think you want him to see you being taken on your hands and knees, in front of everyone.”

Jaskier’s eyes widened at the mention of Geralt but any hopes he had of being rescued were quickly dashed at the mention of a woman. It had to be Yennefer. Jaskier shook his head. “I’ll be good, I promise,” He answered. He would at least try to hold onto some shred of dignity in front of Geralt if he could. Even if it seemed clear to him that Geralt had no interest in him, at all anymore. 

“That’s my good flower,” Dubanowski said with a smile. He stroked Jaskier’s cheek before standing up. “I’m having a lovely purple gown tailored for you, and I would like you to sing for our guests as well.” 

Jaskier nodded numbly, going back to staring out the window. This was going to be it for him wasn’t it? He was going to be stripped of everything. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did fate have to be so cruel? He.. he had to fight back. This was his last chance. “I’m so sorry Geralt.” 

_Am I gonna swim? Am I gonna sink?_

_Am I gonna bend? Am I gonna break?_

_Or will I make it out alive?_

_Make it out alive?_

_Am I gonna fly? Am I gonna fall?_

_Am I gonna live, gonna lose it all?_

_Or will I make it out alive?_

_Make it out alive?_


	2. Hate me, Break me, Then Save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter at Kaer Morhen was uneventful. There wasn't much to do besides train and train Ciri. However, the coming of spring held much in store, and none of it is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for the support that has been shown so far! It means a lot that people interested in this story that I am weaving together. So again, thank you. Feel free to leave any requests or suggestions! I have an incomplete understanding of the Witcher, but I am trying to do my best to work with and around canon with help from a friend. Also, still no beta.

Winter had passed uneventfully at Kaer Morhen. Geralt couldn’t decide if he should be grateful for that or bored. In a way, he felt both. That was what it would’ve been if he didn’t have an iron grip on his emotions. But he was still itching to get out. 

Geralt was the first witcher to leave the keep, leaving as soon as the mountain pass had cleared just enough for Roach to get through. He began to make his way through towns, doing every contract he was offered. But he still felt like something was missing. And at every town, every tavern, he looked for a familiar bard. A bard he never saw. And for some reason that bothered him. 

It was with that bothered feeling that Geralt turned his attention to Oxenfurt University. No one was talking about Jaskier in the towns so he must be there. As Geralt rode into Oxenfurt, he was almost immediately greeted by one of the masters of the seven liberal arts. “Geralt of Rivia, it is always a pleasure to see you here. But I fear I must ask you something very quick,” The master said, “Have you perhaps seen Jaskier? He missed all the lectures he said he would give over the winter.”

“Fuck.” This was bad news. “I came here looking for him,” Geralt responded. Jaskier had promised he wouldn’t get into trouble so where was that fucking bard? He better not be dead.

“Oh dear, that is quite worrisome.” The master fidgeted uncomfortably but his face lit up as he looked past Geralt, “Lady Merigold! How lovely to see you. Perhaps you can help us.”

Triss came riding up on a white mare next to where Geralt was sitting on Roach. “Well this is certainly a party. What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Jaskier has been missing all winter,” Geralt answered, pulling on Roach’s reins a little as a guide for her to turn around. There was nothing useful here so he was going to keep searching for the bard elsewhere. 

“Hey wait! Don’t just leave me on that!” Triss said, turning her own horse around. She glanced back at the master. “Don’t worry, we’ll find him,” She reassured before heading after Geralt. “Geralt!”

Geralt rolled his eyes as Triss caught up with him. “What do you want?” He questioned gruffly, annoyed at her. He didn’t need anyone following him around right now. Not that he normally wanted people following him around. Even Jaskier. But by some impossible chance, Jaskier was always there. Except for right now. 

“I am going to help you,” Triss said with a determined tone to her voice, “Do you even have an idea on how you’re going to find Jaskier? He could be anywhere.”

“Search every town from here and cover the entire kingdom until I find him,” Geralt answered. Of course he had a plan. He knew it wouldn’t be that straightforward. There were going to be monsters he’d have to fight. But he wouldn’t stop until he found out what had happened to Jaskier. 

“That’s not much of a plan,” Triss pointed out. When Geralt didn’t say anything further she just sighed and followed him.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the first town in their journey, but it was starting to get dark. Neither had exactly arrived at Oxenfurt in the morning. “We should find an inn and stay the night. Maybe if we’re lucky Jaskier will be here or come rolling in by morning,” Triss suggested. 

Geralt just grunted. He stopped at a stable and tossed the stablehand enough coin for Roach and Triss’ horse to stay the night. He had plenty of coin saved up from the monsters he had fought in between leaving Kaer Morhen and deciding to look for Jaskier. Geralt didn’t bother waiting for Triss and headed to the nearest tavern. As soon as he entered people were whispering about him. But not the normal whispering. They were wondering what another witcher was doing here. Geralt thought that another witcher had just passed through recently, but he was wrong.

“Geralt.” Said witcher turned his head in the direction of the voice, unhappily looking at Lambert. “What are you doing here?” Lambert questioned, crossing his arms. 

“I’m looking for someone, Jaskier,” Geralt answered, “What are you doing here?” The two weren’t currently on the best of terms and Geralt itched to draw one of his swords on the other witcher. But causing a fight would just delay him. Triss approached and glanced at Geralt, concerned. 

“The bard? Haven’t seen him since he was heading out of Ferack. Think he was headed towards one of the seaside cities in that area. Couldn’t say, I was hunting a monster.” Lambert shrugged his shoulders, not really caring. “I didn’t see him coming back that way when I made way to Kaer Morhen. Though there was a convoy, somewhere between Ferack and a place called Lettenhove, you’ve probably never heard of it. They were transporting a wild omega for some lord. Didn’t see their face but they were for some reason shouting my name. And I think they shouted for me to find you. Probably just heard stories about us and thought that I would save them. Wild omegas are better off locked up if you ask me.” The witcher shook his head slightly. 

Geralt stood there, in shock for a split second as he processed what Lambert had said. And he remembered something that Jaskier had told him once.

_ “Did you know I’m actually of noble birth? Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove. Not a fan of the lifestyle though. I much prefer this to.. other options” Jaskier grimaced slightly, glancing away from Geralt before returning to his normal bouncy self.  _

Geralt slammed Lambert against the nearest wall, an alpha growl rising from his throat. “That was Jaskier!” He shouted. The dots connected. Only Jaskier was so hopeful for people to beg Lambert for help, to use Geralt’s name specifically. It explained why Jaskier’s scent always confused Geralt, though Geralt had always chalked it up to the perfumes Jaskier covered himself in. And Geralt felt… bad? For being so mean to Jaskier. Most omegas would’ve stayed home where they could be safe, while Jaskier had followed him into the face of danger. Geralt had never understood what Jaskier was fighting against. Jaskier was the very definition of wild, omega or not. The impossible bard who wrote his own story in the face of others. 

“Geralt!” Triss grabbed one of Geralt’s arms and tugged slightly, trying to get him away from Lambert before a fight broke out. 

“How was I supposed to know?!” Lambert countered, reaching for one of his swords.

Geralt let go of Lambert and took a few steps back before spinning around and punching the other witcher square in the face. “If we meet outside of the keep again, you are going to regret it,” Geralt snarled before marching out of the tavern. He was going to search through every lord's house until he found Jaskier. 

Triss rolled her eyes as she had to chase after Geralt for the second time today. “Geralt!” She shouted, but he ignored her. She huffed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Geralt of Rivia you will stop right now!” She demanded. 

Geralt shrugged her hand off his shoulder. “I have to find Jaskier.” He grabbed Roach’s saddle from where it had been hung in the stall she had been given. Geralt didn’t understand this innate need to make sure Jaskier was safe. Before he’d chalked it up to how ridiculous and impossible the bard was that he didn’t want the impossibility taken from the world, even if it infuriated him at times. But now he assumed it had to do with his alpha instincts wanting to protect the omega that had attached themselves to him. 

(Ciri would later tell a story of how he was wrong on both accounts)

“You can’t just go marching off wherever you want whenever you want!” Triss countered. “I get it, you want to find Jaskier. But you need to rest sometimes so you have the energy to find him. And if you won’t consider taking care of yourself, at least consider that Roach needs rest as well.” She waited for Geralt to respond but he just continued putting on Roach’s saddle.

Triss clearly had enough at that point but Geralt wasn’t listening. “Fine! We travel to the next town so you can get away from that other witcher. But we are stopping there and I will hex you if you even think about not stopping.”

Geralt was quiet for a moment. “Fine,” He conceded, mounting Roach. He waited for Triss to get on her horse before he nudged Roach into motion. He doubted they would reach the next town before sun rise, but the stablehand had taken good care of Roach for the brief time he’d been away from her so he figured she would be fine travelling through the night and waiting to rest more fully till the morning. Geralt just… didn’t want to stop till he found Jaskier. 

Geralt had heard the stories about what happened to wild omegas, and had seen a few being whipped in public. He.. hoped that hadn’t happened to Jaskier. If Jaskier was of noble birth like he had said then he could’ve been saved from public humiliation. But that wouldn’t have stopped the lord Jaskier was sold to from doing whatever he wanted. The sooner they found Jaskier the better. 

* * *

Triss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her feet were kicked up on the table Geralt was currently using as a flat surface for his map. That darn map that he has been marking every day, marking everywhere Jaskier wasn’t. Triss was honestly getting tired of it. Especially because Geralt seemed to be so oblivious to his very obvious concern and love for the bard.

They had made it to Ferack after several long weeks of searching. Anyone here who recognized the name Jaskier said they hadn’t seen him since late November. Which had lined up with what Lambert and Geralt had said about Jaskier’s traveling when he’d last been seen, but Triss wasn’t just calling what either said the ultimate truth.

“What if,” Triss started talking, needing something to fill the silence, “we don’t find Jaskier. What if he was killed by some monster and eaten whole. Bones, lute, and all.” Geralt glared at her. “What! It's a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why he’s just disappeared completely. Lambert could be wrong, you could be wrong,” She pointed out. 

“I’m not.” Geralt didn’t even look up from his map. “Jaskier is out here, somewhere.” Geralt waved vaguely at the map. He went back to his inspection of the piece of paper. After a moment there was a knock at their room door. 

Triss waited for Geralt to do something, but he didn’t. She rolled her eyes and called out, “Come in!” A young boy hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside, but stayed close to the still open door. “What can we do for you?” Triss asked. 

“I, uh, have a letter for Geralt of Rivia,” The boy answered, his tone laced with nervousness. He held out the letter. When Geralt didn’t move from where he was leaning over the table the boy continued. “I-It’s from Lord Dubanowski, Duke of Lettenhove.”

That got Geralt’s attention. The witcher snatched the letter from the boy’s hand and quickly opened it. His eyes scanned over the parchment, brows furrowing. “It’s a ball invitation.”

“Geralt I know you don’t like being around nobles but-” Triss was cut off by Geralt.

“If Jaskier is going to be anywhere, it's here,” Geralt concluded. Triss sighed. It seemed that Geralt had made up his mind.

She turned to the boy and handed him a few coins. “Geralt of Rivia will be attending with Triss Merigold of Maribor. Now off you run,” She said, waving her hands to dismiss him. The boy bowed slightly before running off, probably terrified of being in the presence of the White Wolf. Triss turned back to Geralt. “When is it?”

“In a few days,” Geralt answered.

“Well then, I suppose we are going to have to get you cleaned up then,” Triss stated.

* * *

“I look like Jaskier dressed me,” Geralt grumbled in annoyance. Triss had managed to get him fitted in some black and white doublet and black leather, skin tight pants. He knew he needed to look nice for this ball or whatever it is. But he didn’t understand why this outfit. 

“Exactly!” Triss said as she finished taking care of her hair. She was wearing an equally skin tight green dress. “Only Jaskier would be able to get you dressed like this and if he’s there he’ll see you. Then hopefully he’ll understand that you came for him.”

Geralt grunted and loosened the collar. “Fine. But I am burning this as soon as we are out of there unless Jaskier wants it.”

Triss rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. “Whatever you please witcher. But we should head out before we are late.”

Geralt nodded in agreement. Plus the sooner they got there the sooner they could get Jaskier out of there. He helped Triss onto her horse before mounting Roach. Geralt led the way. Since they’d stayed in Ferack there would be a bit of travel time but they would reach the estate before dark fell. 

“What if Jaskier doesn’t think we are there for him?” Geralt suddenly spoke up about half way through their journey. Normally he wouldn’t voice such trivially concerns as this, but he had felt like he had to say it or he would lose his mind.

“Then we’ll change the plan. This whole plan is just improvisation based on whatever happens,” Triss pointed out. 

Geralt didn’t respond, but he knew she was right. They didn’t have an actual plan going into this. It was dangerous and someone could get hurt. But Geralt had taken to being rather reckless in the month he’d been searching for Jaskier. More so than normal for a witcher. 

When they arrived at the estate, Geralt helped Triss down from her horse. “Are you ready?” He asked her.

“I think the better question is are you ready?” Triss countered, looping her arm around Geralt’s.

Geralt glanced at Triss then at the estate. Nobles of all titles were arriving, bright light filtered out through the mansion windows. Something whispered to him, as if to say Jaskier was there. Though Geralt didn’t believe that there was actually any force that did that. But there was no turning back now. Geralt took a step forward, and with Triss on his arm, walked into the mansion. 

* * *

Jaskier felt like painted whore. He was miserable, bags under his eyes hidden by white chalk, lips stained red. Purple fabric clung to his chest before flowing around his legs, brushing against the floor. He didn't feel like himself, how could he? He was practically a shell of who he used to be. He couldn't even remember how long it had been. Five months? It felt like years. But deep inside he was clinging to who he was, his music, his love. He could never let it go. Even now, he wore a mask of politeness and happiness to protect himself while he was silently planning. 

Jaskier's eyes widened slightly when he saw Geralt walk in. He would swear up and down that it was the most beautiful sight he had seen in such a long time. And that outfit. Jaskier adored it. But Geralt wasn't for him, and surely Yenne-. That wasn't Yennefer by Geralt's side. It was Triss. Jaskier honestly wanted to cry when he saw her. Not out of sadness or pain, but out of happiness. Maybe, maybe Triss would save him. 

"Introducing Lord Geralt of Rivia and Lady Triss Merigold of Maribor," A servant announced. Jaskier dropped into a deep curtsey, only for Geralt, as Dubanowski bowed slightly beside him. Triss copied the curtsey but Geralt just grunted. That was so typical of him. 

"I am honored that you were able to attend Geralt of Rivia. And you Lady Merigold. I am Lord Dubanowski of course, and this is my beautiful treasure Dandelion." Dubanowski placed an arm around Jaskier's waist, digging his nails into his skin through the fabric. 

Jaskier smiled. He could act. He could act quite well. But he couldn't help but notice Triss had copied him. Was that a signal of some sort? Had she been acknowledging him? "It is a pleasure to meet you madam, sir," Jaskier responded. He thought he might have noticed a slight reaction from Geralt but it had to be a trick of the light. Geralt and Triss moved past them to go to the ballroom, but they left a knot in Jaskier's stomach, making him feel sick. He hoped this would all be over soon.

* * *

Geralt followed Triss to the ballroom, unable to help how he felt unsettled. If Jaskier's singing tended to be a pie without filling, then this was the burnt version. But that couldn't have been Jaskier right? A coincidence surely, they were both named Dandelion, and the heavy smell of flowers was there. But this Dandelion smelled as if they had taken a bath in honey then rolled in a field of flowers. Far too much honey for Jaskier. Geralt reasoned that Jaskier didn't have hair that long and certain wasn't skin and bones thin. He glanced at Triss, silently asking her what her opinion was.

Triss took his hands and swept him into dance, surrounded by other nobles. 'I am certain that was Jaskier.' Triss spoke to Geralt telepathically. Geralt understood why. This conversation needed to be private. 

'How can you be so certain?' Geralt responded. He was still skeptical even though Triss seemed to know.

Triss gave him an incredulous look but stopped as Dandelion slipped around the crowd, heading for the nearest balcony. 'Go talk to Dubanowski, keep his attention. I'm going to follow Dandelion.'

Geralt nodded and decided if Triss thought this Dandelion was a lead somewhere then he wasn't going to interfere. He walked over to where Dubanowski was having a conversation with a count.

"-It's still a work in progress and he has to regularly be restricted for healing. He just won't stay out of trouble. But I've-" Dubanowski stopped in his conversation when he noticed Geralt approach. "Ah, Geralt of Rivia. I hope your night is going well. Where is the lovely Lady Merigold if I might ask?" 

"It's going well," Geralt said, glancing to the count who was glaring at him. He didn't recognize the count though there were still those that considered him a monster. "She went to powder her nose. I'm sure you know how it is."

"Ah, yes. My own love left my side to get some fresh air. Said he was feeling faint. It is always one thing or the next." Dubanowski gave a sigh.

Geralt was very put off by this man, but he wasn't going to do anything Right now his job was to distract Dubanowski long enough for Triss to do what she needs to. Small talk seemed to be holding the conversation so Geralt tried to do his best to hold the conversation. Also, he and Triss were not together at the moment. She was not his love right now. 

* * *

Jaskier heaved, what little of the contents of his stomach ending up on the ground below. Tears began dripping from his eyes as he stayed leaned over the balcony railing. It wasn't a mystery why he was dangerously thin when the fact that he didn't get much to eat was combined with the fact that he couldn't keep anything down. He should be dead. At least that's what he thought. 

He was startled as someone began to rub his back but when he noticed it was Triss he immediately turned around and hugged her. Broken sobs escaped him. Triss being here right now meant everything to him. 

Triss continued to rub Jaskier's back, soothing him. "What happened to you? You look like a disaster. No wait, we don't have time for you to explain. Just tell me what Geralt and I need to do."

"Get me out of here," Jaskier begged, "I can't take it anymore. My heart flutters at the edge of death yet I am never carried away. No song has passed my lips in five months and I am expected to sing tonight before… he is going to force me to bond with him! Whether I like it or not. It is a matter of keeping my dignity or not at this point and as sorely as it hurts me that Geralt will see me at my lowest with the last of my dignity stripped away, I cannot allow Dubanowski to win. If you cannot save me before he tries to bite me then I will take matters into my own hands."

"We won't let it get to that," Triss promised, "Is it possible you could get him to pull you away from the crowd? Or anything that could be done to get him to free you?”

Jaskier pursed his lips, thinking about it. “He won’t just free me. He’s one of those who takes great pleasure in seeing a “wild omega” break under them. It would take far more coin then all three of us combined has to convince him to free me. But… I can aggravate him… while the outcome would not be pleasant, it's the best chance we have ....”

Triss frowned slightly, worry passing over her eyes. “Just be careful Jaskier. I don’t know what will happen to Geralt if something bad does happen to you.”

Jaskier looked at her surprised. Geralt.. Cared? “Triss, please, if there is any reassurance you can give me tell me this. Does Geralt hate me?” He asked. He’d lied to Geralt, hidden what he was. And then he’d been pushed down to the level of property. He was no bard at the moment. 

Triss hugged Jaskier. “Geralt spent the last month searching for you. And he had firmly decided to not stop looking until he had found you. No matter what had happened. Jaskier, reach out to him, let him know you hear him and understand.”

Jaskier nodded and hugged Triss back tightly. She placed a kiss on his forehead before hurrying back inside. Jaskier took a deep breath before freeing his hair of the ponytail it had been trapped in. A bird spreading its clipped wings to do what it knew best. Whether the bird fell and died or was lifted up by others was a question that remained to be seen.

* * *

Geralt was relieved when he caught sight of Triss and could finally get away from Lord Dubanowski. “So?” He asked her with a slightly raised eyebrow. He hoped that she was able to get the answers they needed from Dandelion.

Triss just smiled very knowingly, “You’ll see,” She said, nodding her head towards where Dandelion had just entered. Geralt noticed something seemed different about Dandelion. He seemed more alive than he had before. 

Geralt watched as Dandelion said something to Lord Dubanowski. Lord Dubanowski didn’t seem entirely happy at first but then he made a jubilous announcement. “Ladies and Gentlemen! My lovely flower has agreed to grace us with some beautiful singing,” Lord Dubanowski proclaimed.

Dandelion went over to where there were musicians playing. He was handed a lute and it seemed to fit so naturally in his hands. Thin fingers plucked at the strings for a minute, as if remembering the sound of ancient music and then the strings came to life, soon joined by a voice like a songbird’s that was filled with emotion and passion.

“The call of the White Wolf is loudest at the dawn

The call of a stone heart is broken and alone

Born of Kaer Morhen

Born of No Love

The song of the White Wolf is cold as driven snow

Bear not your eyes upon him lest steel or silver draw

Lay not your breast against him or lips to ease his roar

For the song of the White Wolf will always be sung alone

For the song of the White Wolf will always be sung alone

Cast not your eyes upon him, lest he kiss you with his sword

Lay not your heart against him or your lips to ease his roar

For the song of the White Wolf we'll always sing alone

For the song of the White Wolf we'll always sing alone

Wo-oh-oh wo-oah woah!

Her current is pulling you closer!

And charging the hot, humid night

The red sky at dawn is giving a warning, you fool!

Better stay out of sight

I'm weak my love, and I am wanting

If this is the path I must trudge

I welcome my sentence

Give to you my penance

Garrotter, jury and judge

Can't you feel the weight of my stare!

I would give anything to be with you. 

A chance that you might love me too. 

Words can't describe what I like about you!

You're so close but still a world away. 

I saw you in that tavern, sitting alone.

I'm only there so you're not alone~.

I gave you all I had to lose...

My skin, my soul, my finest jewels...

You stole it all for someone new And then

You gave away the best of me...

My sins, my sweetest ecstasy....

To someone worth much less than me.

Yeah you’re my Robin Hood…

So alone...

So alone...

So alone...

So alone….”

Time slowed around Geralt as he stood there, the song, or rather songs, echoing through his mind. A white wolf, who was alone until someone joined his song. Then another came along, pulling the wolf away from the other person. This person yearned for the white wolf that took everything from them, going full circle to being alone again. Geralt knew he was the white wolf. He recognized the second part as the song Jaskier had written about Yennefer. The third part was part of the last song Jaskier had sung before they parted ways. The fourth part he didn’t recognize, but he understood. 

“Jaskier!” Geralt shouted, pushing his way through the crowd of people that separated him from the bard. People turned their heads towards him, giving him looks. There was too much noise. People talking, music playing. He saw Jaskier’s back and then he was being spun away. Someone had grabbed him and pulled him into whatever dance was currently going on. He snarled and pushed them away. The witcher desperately looked for Jaskier. People were spinning around him, oblivious to what was going on. 

Geralt snapped out of whatever state he was in when Triss grabbed hold of his shoulders. “Geralt!” She hissed, “You’re acting like a madman! Calm down. Jaskier and I planned this. I just need to know if you saw where he went.”

Geralt shook his head. “Lost him. But I can follow his scent,” Geralt responded. Now that he had his head on straight again. But he didn’t get that chance because a scream reached his ears, the scream of his name from a very familiar voice. Geralt looked in that direction with wide eyes and took off running. “Jaskier!”

* * *

Jaskier had to say that was one of his best performances to date, but the moment of pride in his music didn’t last long. He yelped as Dubanowski dragged him out of the ballroom. A rough shove was all it took for him to fall down the stairs. Jaskier grit his teeth as he hit the bottom, definitely bruised. He tried to get up but Dubanowski got to him first, kicking him in the side. 

“I have given you everything,” Dubanowski growled, “A chance to live in the life of luxury, without ever having to work. A bed, clothes, food.”

Jaskier snorted. “You’ve barely fed me,” He countered. That earned him another kick and he was pretty sure he heard a crack that time. Dubanowski wrapped a hand around his neck and hauled him to his feet. Jaskier gasped for air, the grip tight. Instinct began to take over his mind, trapping him in a cage made out of fear. 

“I told you what would happen if you misbehaved. And you didn’t just misbehave, you sang about him. And now you will face the consequences. He will never be able to look at you again.” Dubanowski spat out the word him like it was poisoned. Jaskier knew he meant Geralt. Jaskier’s mind tried to convince him that even the white wolf couldn’t save him now. 

Dubanowski’s hold on his neck tightened for a moment, even though it felt like eternity. Jaskier struggled to breathe before he was dropped on the floor again. He gasped, trying to get footing. A foot was on his chest, then a knee. His arms were held above his head. He tried to move, to get free, but Dubanowski was pinning him down. The weight of Dubanowski on his chest made him whimper in pain. There was definitely something broken.

Dubanowski tore away the fabric of the dress and yanked away Jaskier’s undergarments, leaving him bare, visible to the world. Jaskier was terrified, he hadn’t realized how terrifying this would be. But it got worse. 

“I’m going to castrate you, in front of everyone. And while you’re still writhing in pain I’ll fill you up. It's not like you’ll need this useless thing anyways.” Dubanowski clenched his hand around Jaskier’s penis, squeezing. 

A scream rose from Jaskier’s throat, mixed with a desperate cry for help. “Geralt!” A large piece of fabric was shoved into his mouth and he let out a choked sob. Pain and fear consumed Jaskier. Danger, run, get away, pain, so much pain. 

* * *

Geralt didn’t need to stop to take in the scene when he found Jaskier and Dubanowski. He just acted. “You fucking bastard!” Geralt yanked Dubanowski away from Jaskier, careful not to hurt Jaskier in the process. And he started beating the shit out of the Duke. If he’d had his swords then the Duke would already be dead. All Geralt could see was red.

Triss ran in and went straight over to Jaskier. She removed the fabric that had been shoved into his mouth and his sobs soon filled the area. “Geralt!” Triss snapped, “Leave him! Jaskier needs your help!”

That got Geralt’s attention. He stepped away from Dubanowski and started to approach Jaskier, but Jaskier flinched away at first, whimpering from pain and fear. Geralt hesitated before crouching down and holding his hands out towards Jaskier, palms up. If he had to guess, Jaskier probably couldn’t think straight at the moment, but if Jaskier was anything like a normal omega, then letting the bard approach him to smell him would work best. He was a familiar alpha. 

Triss stayed where she was and watched, “We need to move quickly before guards show up,” She warned.

Geralt grunted and stayed where he was. Jaskier was more important. He patiently waited as Jaskier slowly and hesitantly shifted to nose Geralt’s hand. After a brief moment of nosing Jaskier pressed his face against Geralt’s hand, sobbing harder. Geralt took that as a sign that Jaskier had accepted him. So he carefully picked up Jaskier, not wanting to hurt him any further. Angry red skin that was beginning to turn nasty shades from purple to green spoke too many words on how bad of a shape Jaskier was in. 

Triss kept an eye out, making sure they avoided running into anyone as they made their way to their horses. Jaskier whimpered into Geralt’s neck where he had buried his face. Once at the horses Triss pulled a clock out of a satchel on her horse and loosely wrapped it around Jaskier.

Geralt had to very carefully maneuver Jaskier as he got onto Roach. The first step would be to find a small village with an herbalist who wouldn’t ask any questions. They needed to get Jaskier stabilized. Then…

Kaer Morhen


	3. Do you Trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is really soft and sweet and it's like rainbow barf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know. This is six pages on google doc, and I have split it. The original full chapter was intended to be at least twice as long as what I have posted. Likely three or four times. Depending on how much detail I manage to make myself write. This is why it's taking so long and that is why I've split the chapter. But what do you guys think? Do you want longer "acts" or shorter, more frequent chapters.

_ “I can’t… never seen anything this bad… my skills…” _

_ “Fuck… Don’t die… Jaskier…” _

_ “Stabilizing… he’ll be okay…” _

Jaskier groaned as he came to, covering his eyes with an arm. Warm sunlight flooded the room he was in. He had a mild migraine and he was fucking hungry, but even as he pushed himself into a sitting position nothing hurt. That was… unexpected. 

Jaskier rubbed his eyes before looking around. This room was unfamiliar to him. It wasn’t anything fancy. All the furniture was very old, the room was clearly old. But there was a balcony, the doors and muted red curtains open to let in sunlight and fresh air. 

The bard slowly got up, careful to make sure he didn’t fall over. He walked over to a chair where a familiar blue doublet and pants set. These were his. Jaskier wiped the beginnings of tears away from his eyes before putting on the outfit. It felt so good to be in clothes that were his. 

The sounds of swords clashing reached his ears and Jaskier looked curiously towards the balcony. Why would he be hearing the sounds of swords? Unless he’d ended up in some castle. The thought worried him and his hunger disappeared immediately. Jaskier hugged his arms to his chest and hesitantly stepped out onto the balcony. The sight he was met with stole his breath. 

Mountains stretched as far as he could see, topped with white snow. The sun shone bright against a brilliant blue sky. Jaskier had never seen a view this beautiful. And in a nearby courtyard he could see an old man fighting Geralt and a young girl following along with them against a dummy. Jaskier’s eyes lit up when he recognized the young girl. 

“Ciri!” Jaskier’s voice rang out through the air, a smile bright upon his lips. He waved to her before spotting a ladder attached to the wall next to his balcony. He carefully but quickly clambered down the ladder and ran towards the courtyard. Ciri came bounding towards him and he swept her up in his arms, spinning her. Laughter erupted from both of them, but Jaskier was only able to manage to make one spin before he had to set Ciri down.

He ended up half falling on his ass, hand on his forehead as his head throbbed. Why was he so out of energy? His stomach gave an angry growl. Oh right, he hadn’t been eating. That would explain it. He’d overexerted himself. 

“Are you okay?” Ciri asked, her worry clear. Jaskier couldn’t blame her for being worried. He was usually full of boundless energy and right now he… wasn’t. That and he’d just fallen, controlled, but still a fall. 

“I’m fine sparrow, just pushed myself a little too hard,” Jaskier reassured with a warm smile. He looked up at Geralt came running over, being slowly followed by the older man. Jaskier was surprised when Geralt swept him into his arms, effectively carrying him. Jaskier’s cheeks tinged red as he tried to figure out why Geralt would pick him up. 

“Jaskier.” Geralt sounded happy to see Jaskier. “I am glad you are awake. But what were you thinking running out here? You’re still recovering.” Jaskier felt a little reprimanded and buried his face in Geralt’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I just got excited to see Ciri,” Jaskier mumbled. He glanced at her and smiled. She probably didn’t fully understand what was going on. To be fair, he didn’t even know what was going on other than that Geralt and Ciri were here so he must be safe.

“Go easy on him Geralt,” The old man said, placing a hand on Geralt’s shoulder. Geralt grunted slightly and the old man chuckled. “Welcome to Kaer Morhen Jaskier. I am Vesemir. The only one who can apparently keep these two in check.”

Ciri and Geralt huffed at the same moment and Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh at the comment. “Thank you for letting me be here,” Jaskier responded. He knew that it was a big deal that he was allowed to be here. Especially with how Witchers tended to keep to themselves. 

“Of course. I am sure you are hungry. Geralt can take care of that. Ciri and I will go study some monsters, we’re still on ghouls and alghouls,” Vesemir said, putting an arm around Ciri to guide her away.

Ciri groaned, “But I want to hang out with Jas!” She protested, “I don’t need to learn more useless facts about ghouls and alghouls.”

“Listen to Uncle Vesemir. You don't want to be caught with your pants down because you didn't study enough," Geralt pointed out, his tone firm, "If Jaskier is feeling up to it you can hang out after you're done studying."

"Don't worry sparrow. We'll have plenty of time to spend together," Jaskier promised. He smiled as Ciri nodded then followed Vesemir. He glanced back up at Geralt, "So care to explain what happened? I don't remember much of that night, just seeing Triss and singing. And now I'm here, so."

"It's probably for the best you don't remember," Geralt responded, carrying Jaskier to the kitchen. He set him down before digging around to find something edible. "You were in bad shape when Triss and I got you out. We took you to the nearest healer but they weren't able to do much besides give Triss the herbs she needed to make a potion to ease your pain. We got here as quickly as we could. Vesemir and Triss worked together to take care of you."

"I'll have to thank both of them. Is Triss still here?" Jaskier asked. He wondered how long he'd been out, but he kind of didn't want to know. If Geralt said it was best he didn't know how bad it had been then Geralt was probably right. Curiosity killed the cat after all. 

Geralt heated up a small bowl of soup and set it in front of Jaskier. "She's out in the woods gathering more herbs. There's still a long way to go before you've fully recovered." 

Jaskier nodded, shoveling spoonfuls of soup into his mouth as he listened to Geralt. He didn't know about anything else but he could say that getting some fat and muscle back were part of that. And it felt so nice to actually have food in his stomach- Jaskier stopped suddenly, about halfway through his bowl. He slowly set his spoon down before leaning over the table, covering his head with his arms. He felt sick, like he was about to throw up. 

Geralt was quickly there, rubbing Jaskier's back in a slightly awkward but soothing way. Jaskier's eyes filled with tears as he leaned against Geralt. His body couldn't handle food very well and it just made him emotional because he wanted to go back to normal. Before he'd been sold. 

Jaskier sniffled a little. "S-sorry," he mumbled, wiping the tears away from his eyes. He felt like a fool now, weak. He couldn't even finish a bowl of soup. And here Geralt was, taking care of him when he knew Geralt had more important things to do.

Geralt seemed a bit confused. "Why are you apologizing?" He questioned, "If you can't finish because you're sick then that's fine. Forcing yourself to eat won't do you any good. You'll just make things worse." 

Geralt was right. Jaskier would hurt himself if he did that. But he didn't want to be useless and needing others to take care of him. Jaskier started sobbing harder. "I don't want things to be harder! I want them to be normal! I hate this, I hate myself!"

Geralt pulled Jaskier into his lap and pressed a hand against the back of his head. Jaskier cried into Geralt's shoulder. He refused to let Geralt's scent calm him and instead cried until he had no more tears to shed. He rubbed his snotty nose on Geralt's shirt. 

Geralt made a face at that. "Can I get up to get you some water?" He asked. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck and his legs around the other's waist. He may not want Geralt being an alpha to calm him, but he also didn't want to let go of Geralt. 

Geralt sighed and just stood up. Jaskier clung to Geralt a little tighter, but Geralt didn't seem to be planning on making Jaskier let go. Geralt grabbed a clean mug and filled it with water. He sat down again and once Jaskier let go, handed him the mug. Jaskier sipped the water, relaxing as it soothed his raw throat. 

Jaskier finished his water and set the mug down before curling up against Geralt, listening to the sound of the witcher's heart. He wished he could stay like this but he knew it wouldn't last. Geralt probably just felt obligated to take care of him and as soon as he was better Geralt would toss him out. Tears started to slide down his cheeks again.

Geralt noticed the tears and looked worried. "Jaskier, what's wrong?" He asked and the fact that he seemed genuine just made Jaskier cry harder. Jaskier felt like a mess, a failure who couldn't stop crying over the stupidest things. Geralt rubbed his back while Jaskier cried his heart out. 

Triss came in and had to do a double take when she saw them. "What have you done?" She questioned Geralt, setting her bag on a table. Jaskier was too much of a mess to respond to her, to say Geralt wasn't at fault. 

Geralt just shrugged slightly and held Jaskier, trying to comfort him. Jaskier didn't calm down until Triss made him drink some nasty potions. Then he just sat all grumpy on Geralt's lap. Jaskier was moody as hell, and he knew it. But he felt like he had fair reasons for being grumpy now, unlike when he'd been crying. And no, Triss' potions hadn't been what calmed him. He'd just ran out of tears. Again.

"How are you feeling?" Triss asked, sorting through her herbs. She didn't direct it at either one of them but Jaskier could assume she was talking to him. 

Jaskier rubbed his eyes. "Tired I suppose…" He murmured. His two crying sessions had taken a lot out of him. And not being able to eat much probably had an effect as well. Actually, something to nibble on would be nice. "Geraaalt," Jaskier whined, "I want a piece of jerky." 

Geralt raised an eyebrow but didn't question Jaskier. He let the bard latch onto him again as he stood up. The witcher went over to one of the crates and pulled out a piece of dried meat. Jaskier gratefully took the meat from Geralt with one hand and nibbled on it. The tough meat meant that he had to chew on even little bits for a minute and meant his stomach was less likely to get upset. 

Jaskier quickly became confused as Geralt started to walk out of the kitchen. He was still clinging to Geralt so he was coming along for the ride. "Where are we going?" He asked, confused but also curious. 

"Up to your room. You need rest," Geralt answered. Jaskier pouted, knowing Geralt was right. Jaskier nuzzled his face into Geralt's neck, hoping he didn't mind. Geralt had pulled him this close earlier so surely it was okay. 

Jaskier was quiet during the trip until Geralt tried to set him down on the, his, bed. Jaskier whined. Geralt looked as surprised as Jaskier felt. The bard clung to Geralt like he was going to lose the other, hiding his face so that Geralt didn’t see how red his cheeks had become from embarrassment.

Geralt sighed and after a moment carefully laid down so he was on his back and Jaskier was on top of him. Jaskier had to move his legs but otherwise stayed where he was. He didn't understand why, but he didn't want to be apart from Geralt. Maybe it was because he knew the witcher meant safety. 

Jaskier was startled when Geralt awkwardly pulled a blanket over them. It was that moment where it sunk in that Geralt was putting aside what he needed to do for Jaskier. "I'm sorry. You probably have more important things to do," Jaskier said, starting to sit up. 

Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier's waist and pulled him back down, "Jaskier, rest," He said firmly. 

Jaskier looked like a kicked puppy for a second and nodded. He pressed his head against Geralt's chest, still feeling bad but also knowing that if it meant he'd sleep then Geralt wasn't moving. Jaskier closed his eyes, nimble fingers wrapping around rough fabric. Sleep came slowly but welcomed him with open arms

* * *

Jaskier hummed as he began to wake up. He felt very well rested and the feeling was amazing. Jaskier began to stretch when he was stopped. 

"Don't move." The low rumble of Geralt's voice caused Jaskier to tense up. Possibilities of dangers ran through Jaskier's mind and he realized there was a weight on his legs. He swallowed, afraid of what might have snuck in to kill them.

And then Geralt's hand was in his hair, massaging his scalp as if to comfort him. "It's okay. It's just Ciri. She came in and fell asleep on top of us," Geralt whispered, reassuring Jaskier. 

That did ease Jaskier's mind and he smiled at the thought of a tired Ciri flopping on top of them without a care. He wasn't surprised he hadn't woken up. He was generally a heavy sleeper. He considered falling back to sleep, especially since Geralt's fingers in his hair felt amazing. A low rumble formed in his chest and slowly rose into a purr. The purr surprised Jaskier, causing his cheeks to heat up, but he couldn't help it. 

Geralt chuckled ever so slightly and Jaskier pouted slightly. But the bard didn't stop purring. He hadn't purred in so long. It was nice knowing that Geralt at least care for the moment. Whether or not it stayed that way was yet to be seen. 

"Why are you making a funny noise?" The question startled Jaskier but he also found himself laughing. Ciri had woken up and was sitting on his legs now, rather than just laying on them. 

Jaskier carefully sat up, having to do some maneuvering so Ciri could sit in his lip. Geralt sat up as well so he was sitting in Geralt's lap. "That funny noise is called purring," Jaskier explained. He didn't know whether to be surprised or not that Ciri didn't know what it was. It was an omega thing. Omegas had a softer purr while Alpha's had a deeper growl that could also double as a sort of purr. "I purr when I'm really happy." 

"Ooh. Can you purr too dad?" Ciri asked, looking curiously at Geralt. Geralt seemed to consider it for a moment before a deep rumble came from him. Jaskier's first thought was to curl up in a corner and hide. The rumble was a little too close to a growl for his liking. 

Ciri giggled. Her face screwed up in concentration. After a couple of minutes she seemed defeated. Ciri frowned, frustrated. "Why can't I purr? I'm happy." She hugged Jaskier, very concerned. 

Jaskier hugged her back. "It's okay Ciri. Purring comes with age, and someday you'll be able to purr as well. But your body still has a lot of growing to do." He squished her cheeks. 

"Hey!" Ciri protested, puffing out her cheeks. Geralt rolled his eyes at the two and picked them up, one with each arm. Jaskier quickly wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck, clinging to him. Ciri was a lot calmer about this, if not a little frustrated.

Geralt walked to the kitchen and set Ciri down at a table. He let Jaskier stay attached to him. Jaskier figured it was making things more difficult for Geralt, but he was also grateful. Geralt was an anchor, a reassurance that he was safe. 

Geralt pulled out a variety of foods. He prepared two portions, which confused Jaskier but he didn't ask any questions. Geralt set a plate in front of Ciri before sitting down. Jaskier shifted so he was comfortably sitting on Geralt's lap. Geralt cut a piece of his apple and held it up for Jaskier. Jaskier stared for a moment, trying to process what was happening. If he was reading this correctly then, Geralt was feeding him. Jaskier could feel his face getting hot. He didn't want to assume anything so he took the piece of apple and nibbled on it. 

And that's what breakfast, or whatever meal, was. Ciri shoveled food into her mouth and Geralt ate like a civilized person, giving Jaskier little pieces to eat. Jaskier was actually grateful for the controlled pieces. He could eat slow and not too much at once. 

When everyone was done Ciri gathered the plates and washed them. "Ciri, go see what lessons Vesemir has planned for today," Geralt said, watching her. 

"Aww, but I want to stay with you guys," Ciri complained. Geralt gave her a stern look and she huffed before stomping off to find Vesemir. 

Jaskier frowned slightly, but it was probably important that Ciri focused on her lessons. For now. Later he'd distract her from her lessons. Jaskier curled up against Geralt. "I suppose you're going to suggest I go back to bed so I can rest more," He said. 

"Only if you want to," Geralt answered, "I wanted to ask you something. I'm only asking so that we can plan and you can be taken care of to the best of our abilities. Jaskier, when is your next heat?" 

A lump formed in Jaskier's throat. He should've known the question was coming. It made sense he supposed. "I think a couple weeks, give or take. Unless Triss makes me a suppressant." 

"What about me?" Triss asked, coming in. She yawned and stretched, having clearly just woken up. 

Jaskier looked up at her and smiled. "Fair maiden, I pray to thee to ease my heart and create a suppressant so that I may not suffer." The poetic words slipped easily from his tongue.

Triss rolled her eyes. "Well at least you're feeling like yourself again," She commented. "And the answer is no." She raised a hand before Jaskier could protest. "Your body can't handle having natural processes suppressed right now." 

Jaskier huffed and crossed his arms, being grumpy now. He wasn't happy that he couldn't suppress his heat. He'd fight it, but he knew better than to go against Triss. He buried his face in Geralt's shoulder, making grumpy noises. 

Geralt hummed, considering something. He spoke up after a minute. "We're a little short on supplies and coin. There's bound to be contracts. I'd be gone a little over a week." 

Jaskier pursed his lips and nodded. He didn't want Geralt to leave but he knew it was important. "Okay." He tugged at the edges of his doublet a little. Maybe he could make some lessons for Ciri. He could teach her the mannerisms of high society and how to blend in. 

Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier. "I'll leave tomorrow. But I'll be back as soon as I can," he reassured. Jaskier nodded, purring a little. He didn't know why he purred but it led to Geralt holding him closer. 

The rest of the day was slow. Geralt had Jaskier eat little snacks throughout the day. But Jaskier also got to watch as Ciri trained, and the sun felt nice. For a little while Jaskier wondered what it would be like if this was normal, if they were a family. But he didn't think that would happen. 

Triss made him take more potions at dinner, which he found gross. But at least she promised they were purely herbal and mostly just to help him put on weight. Which he needed. Jaskier was pretty sure he'd heard Triss mumble something about how she didn't know how he was still alive with how skinny he was. 

When bedtime came around Jaskier took a bath then crawled into bed. He was alone now but that was okay. Geralt had been near him the whole day. He didn't want to bother him more. Jaskier tossed and turned, trying to sleep, when suddenly a weight dropped down on top of him. Not a heavy weight, and he could figure out who it belonged to. 

Jaskier sat up and grabbed Ciri, pulling her close before she could go anywhere. Ciri squeaked and squirmed a little before snuggling up against him. Jaskier chuckled, "Now what do you think you are doing?" He asked. 

"I wanted to come sleep with you. So I can protect you if any bad guys come in!" Ciri grinned as she proclaimed her intentions. Jaskier was going to die from how sweet she was. 

"Well, you can't protect me if you don't get your rest," Jaskier pointed out. He carefully lay back, letting Ciri lay on top of him. It reminded him a bit of when Geralt let him sleep on top of him. He also wondered if maybe it was nightmares that brought Ciri to him, but he couldn't be sure. 

Ciri quickly fell asleep and it wasn't long before Jaskier was falling asleep as well. If he noticed when Geralt came in and joined them then he didn't say anything. The only sign he knew was a smile that crossed his face. He dreamed of them being a family. 

Everything was peaceful in the morning. Even when Geralt had to leave so he could get supplies for them. Jaskier didn't feel anxious. Instead there was something that made him feel at peace. Everything was going to be okay. 


	4. The Only Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you are the only exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you do it  
> Yes  
> What did it cost  
> Everything
> 
> SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE AWKWARD SMEXY SMEXY TIMES

Gentle rays of sunlight warmed the air, the sounds of birds chirping from a nearby forest muffled by the sound of sword fighting. Ink dried on old parchment as Jaskier hummed a new song into existence. This song in particular had taken a lot of coaxing to get out, but he'd found that sitting outside and watching as Vesemir trained Ciri certainly helped. Jaskier paused in his writing, an aching coming to his heart as his fingers twitched over imaginary strings. He was trying his best but he didn't feel much like a bard.

Jaskier looked up as Ciri stumbled and fell on her butt, looking very irritated. He knew she'd been having a harder time concentrating the past few days. Just the night before he'd woken up to her restlessly pacing around his room, as if on guard. Jaskier closed the notebook he'd been working in and stood up. "Why don't I take Ciri for lessons for the rest of the day?" He suggested as he approached Vesemir and Ciri.

Ciri didn't seem much happier to have a chance to get away from Vesemir's lessons, and this concerned Jaskier. Vesemir nodded, "I suppose that means it's my turn to prepare dinner. Don't get into trouble you two," He said before heading into the keep. 

Jaskier led Ciri up to the wall, knowing that it would be an acceptable place where they could have a private talk right now. "Hey Ciri, can we talk for a minute?" He asked. When she nodded, Jaskier crouched down to her level. "You're worrying me sparrow. Is everything okay?" He hoped Ciri trusted him enough to tell him. 

Ciri hesitated for a moment before answering. "I feel, uncomfortable. And it's not the normal uncomfortable from that time of the month, but it is a type of uncomfortable down there." Ciri crossed her arms, puffing out her cheeks a little. Jaskier stared at her. Either Ciri was learning what it meant to be horny, or….

"And I can't stay still!" Ciri proclaimed as she continued. "I'm restless, and overwhelmed. My skin feels too sensitive and I feel like I can't even be around you without getting intoxicated. It's the way you smell. I didn't notice it until yesterday. Like your a walking field of flowers that's been-"

"Bathed in honey," Jaskier said at the same time as her. Ciri was presenting. And based on what she had described she was going to present as an alpha. He had absolutely no idea how to deal with a presenting alpha, but he knew it would hurt like hell when her new genitalia broke through and developed. He just hoped it wouldn't be as painful as having your insides rearranged. 

"Ciri, go up to your room and lay on your back wherever is comfortable. Do whatever you need to get comfortable," Jaskier instructed. She seemed hesitant to leave him but soon ran off. Jaskier pursed his lips, briskly walking to the kitchen where Vesemir was. The witcher looked up at him, confused, but Jaskier spoke before Vesemir could say anything. "Vesemir, I need you to go find Geralt and bring him back. Ciri has started presenting."

"Ah. And are you sure it is safe for you to be left here alone with her?" Vesemir asked, watching as Jaskier started heating up a pot of Walmart. Jaskier wished Triss was still here but she'd left for a few days on important sorceress business. 

Jaskier paused for a moment before answering Vesemir. "I know what it feels like to have something added to your body. The least I can do is ease the pain a little and be there for her. If it comes to it I'm sure Geralt's left enough around that I can cover myself in his scent." 

Vesemir nodded and placed a hand on Jaskier's shoulder. "Be safe," He said before leaving the room and heading to the stables to grab his horse. Geralt couldn't be far. Vesemir just needed to find him before things turned bad. 

Jaskier grabbed the pot of warm water and hauled it to Ciri's room along with some rags. He found her laying on her bed, stripped down to her underclothes. Jaskier grimaced slightly. Ciri already didn't look good and it would only get worse. He soaked a rag and laid it over her abdomen. Like one would do for cramps. 

Ciri made a small noise. "Thank you Jas," She mumbled. She grabbed his hand and rubbed her face against calloused fingers. "What's happening to me?" She asked, worry lacing through her tone. 

Jaskier pursed his lips, wondering how he should go about explaining this to her. Geralt should be the one explaining secondary genders but he wasn't here. So Jaskier would have to. "Remember when I said your body had to grow some more before you could purr. Well, your body is doing that growing now. You're presenting a secondary gender. There's betas, most people you will meet are betas. There are alphas, like Geralt and Vesemir. It's why they smell of death and heroics and an ancient forest respectively. Then there's omegas who have sweeter or very naturey scents," Jaskier explained. "Most alphas are boys and most omegas are girls but sometimes an alpha will be a girl and an omega will be a boy. And because those special boys and girls don't have the equipment for being an alpha or an omega their body has to make it."

Ciri scrunched up her face, trying to focus on what Jaskier was saying despite being restless. Jaskier just hoped his brief explanation made sense. "You're a guy omega," Ciri stated. Jaskier nodded but didn't say anything because she was clearly thinking. "Am I going to be a girl alpha?" She asked. 

"From what I can tell, yes. If you were presenting as omega then you'd be acting much differently and I'd actually know what I'm doing." Jaskier laughed awkwardly, trying to joke. He noticed the way Ciri's brows were furrowed. He sighed and pet her hair. "Don't worry sparrow. Vesemir is going to get Geralt. And I'm not going to leave your side," He reassured. 

* * *

It was nearly sunrise when Jaskier could say for certain that Ciri was sleeping. It had been hard, listening to her screams when he could do nothing to ease her pain. She'd fallen asleep not too long ago, which Jaskier was grateful for. This next part he couldn't help her with. He was already feeling the effects of her new heavy rut scent. 

Jaskier placed a hand on her head and murmured an apology before getting up. Jaskier practically ran to Geralt's room. As soon as he entered it was like a soothing balm on his warm skin. The scent of Geralt was a little dulled but Jaskier determined the highest concentration was on the bed.

Jaskier crawled onto Geralt's bed and curled up. He just needed a few minutes to get himself together then he could go back to Ciri. And he hoped that Geralt wouldn't mind. Jaskier was taking care of his daughter right now after all. Jaskier's eyes started to drop, warmth twisting in his stomach. Just a few minutes. 

* * *

The bed dipped, drawing a whine from Jaskier's throat. As he shook the grogginess from his mind, a fog stayed behind. His skin felt unbearably hot now and he was uncomfortable. He'd hoped this wouldn't happen. But it seemed that he'd been close enough to heat that Ciri had unintentionally triggered it. Most likely situation right now was that Ciri was in here, having sought him out, probably without even knowing why she was drawn to him now. "Ciri, no." Jaskier rolled over to reprimand her but instead was met with a very different, very familiar scent. One of death and destiny. Heartbreak and heroics. Of onion. Unfortunately. 

"Ciri is fine. Vesemir is teaching her a very important lesson in controlling one's urges and how to take care of them without a partner." Geralt's voice was like music to his ears. 

Jaskier began rubbing his face against Geralt's neck only to be pushed away. "What was that for?" Jaskier whined, sticking his bottom lip out in a small pout. He'd just wanted some relief. Just a little bit of the scent of the person he was enamored by. 

"You're not in the right mind right now Jaskier," Geralt said firmly. And Jaskier was taken aback. He wasn't that far gone that all he thought about was a dick in him. While yes, a warm fog tended to lay over his mind he was still well put together and he'd last that way. Because that's what history would indicate. 

"You have no right to assume whether I am in my right mind or not!" Jaskier snapped, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. Geralt sat up as well, frowning slightly. “I am not some dog that only cares about having a dick shoved into them!” Jaskier continued, “I am very much in my right mind! I would never stoop as low as to beg you or any alpha to be fucked! I was just nosing your neck for a little bit of relief because I happen to like your scent!”

“I’m sorry,” Geralt said. 

“And if you think for even a second that you can convince me otherwise then you are-! Wait what?” Jaskier stared at Geralt. Had he heard him right? Had Geralt of Rivia really just apologized to him?

“I’m sorry,” Geralt repeated, “You’re right. Others may be like that but you’re not, and it was wrong of me to jump to conclusions that you didn’t fully know what you were doing. I know you like me Jaskier, you made it kind of obvious a few weeks ago. But I don’t want you throwing yourself into something with me when there are others that would be able to take care of you far better than I can. With someone else you could settle down, have kids. I can’t give you any guaranteed safety or a family.”

Jaskier let out a sigh. “Don’t you get it Geralt? I could have whoever I wanted, I could have all the riches in the world if I really wanted. But I don’t. I want you Geralt. I love you.” Jaskier crawled over to Geralt and cupped his cheeks. He pressed his lips firmly against Geralt’s, taking the leap off the edge to try and grasp at what his heart wanted most. 

And Geralt kissed him back. Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier, returning the kiss gently but also in a way that reassured Jaskier that Geralt accepted his declaration. Jaskier shifted to straddle Geralt's lap. It was unfortunately obviously how hard and wet he was.

Jaskier broke off the kiss but kept his lips centimeters from Geralt's. "I.. I want you to be the first person to fuck me while I'm in heat. Please? No bonding and can we take it slow?" 

"Of course," Geralt promised, "take it at your pace and do whatever you want." Jaskier smiled and nodded. Having this kind of control was nice, since the memories of being trapped by Lord Dubanowski were still fresh. 

Jaskier pressed his lips against Geralt's again, opening his mouth and giving Geralt permission to use his tongue. He gave a small moan when Geralt slid his tongue into his mouth. Jaskier fiddled with the strings of Geralt's shirt, loosening them. Geralt gently pushed Jaskier's doublet jacket off his shoulders. 

Jaskier broke away when he needed to breathe, Geralt chasing the kiss a little. Jaskier tugged at Geralt's shirt a little, almost hesitant. He couldn't quite believe this was happening. Then Geralt was helping him pull off his shirt. Jaskier pressed his hands against Geralt’s chest, admiring him. He traced scars, some of which he knew where they came from, others he didn’t. When he felt comfortable enough after staring at Geralt’s chest he removed his shirt. If Geralt was fine not wearing a shirt then he could be as well. He took one of Geralt’s hands and placed it against his chest. He was basically giving Geralt permission to feel him up, since he’d just felt Geralt up. Geralt was slow but attentive, seemingly knowing exactly where to rub to draw small moans from Jaskier. 

Jaskier squirmed in Geralt’s lap, embarrassingly wet, and he was positive that Geralt knew exactly what he was doing. Geralt gently rubbed Jaskier’s sides, kissing him for a brief moment. “Do you want to continue?” Geralt asked. Jaskier almost wanted to cry from how polite and caring Geralt was being. 

Jaskier nodded vigorously. He trusted Geralt. He could present and be vulnerable. Geralt wouldn’t hurt him. “Please Geralt. I trust you. I love you.”

Geralt kissed him again, deeper this time. “I love you too.” Geralt set Jaskier on the bed before getting up. Jaskier watched as Geralt took off his pants, admiring that lovely bottom before quickly shoving his pants off. Jaskier lay on his back, spreading his legs apart while Geralt dug around in his nightstand. Jaskier squirmed a little, suddenly feeling self conscious again, like he needed to protect himself. But this was Geralt, not Dubanowski. He was safe with Geralt. 

Jaskier was confused when Geralt rejoined him on the bed, holding a vial of oil. Geralt poured some of the oil on one of his hands before slicking his cock. That made more sense to Jaskier. He knew that some alphas slicked themselves before shoving into an omega in heat, more for their sake then the omegas. That was all thrown out the window when Geralt slowly pressed a finger into him.

Jaskier let out a low grown from the sensation. There was no resistance, given how Jaskier was pretty much in the full throws of heat now, but there was also none of the discomfort he had expected. 

“Are you okay?” Geralt asked, checking in on Jaskier.

“Fuck.  _ yes _ ,” Jaskier purred, wriggling his hips, wanting more of that sensation. 

Geralt chuckled and began to move his finger, opening him up slowly. Jaskier hissed slightly when Geralt added a second finger, but it was only a brief discomfort. Jaskier gripped Geralt’s shoulder. “Keep going, please,” He begged before Geralt could stop to check in with him.

Geralt nodded and worked Jaskier some more, adding a third finger eventually. Jaskier swore he’d come before he even had Geralt’s dick in him. “Geralt, please, I need you in me,” Jaskier whined. He never thought that this was something he would be doing but he wasn’t regretting a single moment. 

Geralt hummed and removed his fingers. That made Jaskier actually whine. He felt so empty. He thought he’d known what it was like to feel empty before, when he’d suffered heats alone. But to have something in him then having it removed was a whole different story. 

Then he was feeling the head of Geralt’s cock nudge against his entrance. Jaskier tried to thrust his hips forward, wanting to feel full, but Geralt gripped his hips, effectively stopping him. “Jaskier, relax. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Geralt said, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Jaskier leaned into the kiss, letting the soft feeling help ease him into a more relaxed state. Geralt’s words reinforced what Jaskier had already thought. So Jaskier let Geralt set the pace. And That was the right choice. Because there was an almost painful discomfort as Geralt eased into him. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Geralt was telling him to relax. 

Jaskier let out a shaky breath. “I’m okay, I’m okay.” He mostly said that to reassure himself but also to reassure Geralt. Geralt held him while he got used to the sensation of having something so big inside of him.

When Jaskier was more comfortable, he rocked his hips forward a little, a small noise falling from his lips. That seemed to be what Geralt needed to know Jaskier was okay and to begin moving. Geralt’s movements started as slow and controlled thrusts, but they felt so good. 

“Oh god, oh fuck. Geralt, please, I want more.” Jaskier now understood how all the women he’d fucked in the past felt. He just wanted Geralt to plow into him and he tried to push his hips forward to meet Geralt’s slow thrusts. But Geralt kept his hips pinned down and leaned closer, devouring Jaskier's mouth. 

Jaskier let out a moan. At least Geralt did pick up his pace. Jaskier's nails dug into Geralt's back as he clawed for more contact, more movement. And Geralt gave it to him, even going as far as starting to get rough. 

"Yes, yes, please more," Jaskier mumbled, semi incoherently. This was the best sex he'd ever had so far in his life. Then Geralt was pressing kisses against his neck, teeth barely grazing against soft skin. 

That was it for Jaskier. He couldn't handle it anymore. Jaskier came with a cry. He panted and his brain was a mess. It took a minute for him to realize that Geralt was still going. Jaskier whimpered, his nerves frazzled. It was too much for him to process. Geralt growled and shoved in as deep as he could go. Jaskier cried out once again as Geralt’s knot caught, shivers wringing his body of what was left. 

Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier and gently shifted them to their sides so Jaskier could be more comfortable while also being pressed against Geralt. They lay in silence for gods knows how long, but it was long enough that Geralt had softened and was able to pull out. Jaskier groaned a little at the loss. There was the tickle of warmth in the back of his mind. It seemed like he’d be able to get at least one more round out before needing to sleep. 

Jaskier watched as a very sexy and naked Geralt got out of bed to pour water from a pitcher into a couple of glasses. He found it adorable that Geralt had prepared, likely right before joining him in bed. “Thank you,” Jaskier said as Geralt handed him a glass of water, “For all of this I mean.”

“You’re welcome,” Geralt responded, “How long will your heat last?”

“I… don’t know actually. It normally lasts 5 or 6 days, but it might not last as long. Because I have you. If you want to stay that is. I can go back to my room if you want me to.” Jaskier was beginning to spiral again. He hadn’t been like this before, but being kidnapped and tortured really fucked a person up. 

Geralt rubbed Jaskier’s shoulders. “Jaskier, it's okay. You can stay. I’ll help you however you need me to. I promise. I love you, remember that.”

Jaskier felt tears well up in his eyes but a smile spread across his face. He launched himself at Geralt, kissing HIS witcher deeply. And well, if they did more than just kiss, could you really blame them?


	5. Snippets of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bits and pieces of Jaskier and Geralt's life, spanning about four years, but mostly in that year 1.

Jaskier looked up from his notebook as he was presented with a facefull of flowers. He recognized all of them as wild flowers from the forest around Kaer Morhen. He took the bouquet from Geralt with a smile. “These are beautiful, thank you,” He said. 

“You’re welcome.” Geralt sat down next to Jaskier. “What are you working on?” 

“Oh just some new songs. It's a little difficult because I don’t have a lute, but that’s okay. See, there’s one about Ciri, and one about you. And another one, that’s a surprise,” Jaskier answered, “But aren’t you supposed to be training Ciri? Not covering me with flowers.” He laughed. It was cute though, how Geralt had started giving him gifts in an attempt to try and court him. It was working. Jaskier was just falling further in love with him. 

Geralt hummed. "You're right. But she'll be fine for a few minutes longer," He responded. Jaskier smiled, shaking his head slightly. He leaned against Geralt and wrote until Geralt had to go back to training Ciri. 

* * *

"Come on! 1! 2! 3! 4! 1! 2! 3! 4!" Jaskier shouted as Ciri danced around the keep with Geralt. Jaskier was responsible for making sure Ciri could handle the higher social life. Geralt had gotten roped into these lessons as well. 

Jaskier taped Geralt's back and made him straighten his posture. Geralt grunted unhappily and Ciri giggled. Jaskier stepped back to watch them. He let them take a break after the dance was finished. 

Jaskier pulled out his notebook, scribbling some notes down. Geralt approached him. "Jaskier." 

"What's up Geralt?" Jaskier finished his lines before turning his attention to his wolf. He noticed that Geralt had his hands behind his back and Ciri was watching from behind a table. 

"I have a gift," Geralt said. Jaskier tilted his head slightly as Geralt moved the gift in front of him. Jaskier's jaw dropped. Geralt was holding the second most beautiful lute he'd ever seen. Filavandrel's was still the most beautiful, rest in peace, but this was a close second. 

Jaskier took the lute with shaky hands. His fingers ran across the strings, playing a few notes. Tears started to fill his eyes. He set the lute down before launching himself at Geralt. He wrapped his arms around Geralt as tears began streaming down his cheeks. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." 

Geralt held him close, "you're welcome." He nosed Jaskier's neck a little, as if asking if it was okay. Oh, and it was more than okay Jaskier decided. But first there was Ciri. 

Jaskier let go of Geralt but quickly grabbed his hand. "Ciri, I'm ending the lesson early. Go play outside. Geralt and I have something very important to discuss." He purred as he said the last sentence. 

Ciri nodded and ran outside, probably grateful just to not have to dance more. Jaskier waited until she was gone before pulling Geralt close and kissing him with everything he had. 

Geralt kissed him back. "What's so important that Ciri can't be around?" 

"Bite me," Jaskier said bluntly.

"Do you…" Geralt trailed off. 

"Yes. I'm serious Geralt. I love you. And I've loved your gifts. The lute, the flowers, the necklace." Jaskier placed a hand over the wolf pendant Geralt had given him. It wasn't like the medallions the wolf witchers had, but it held a lot of meaning. That while he wasn't a witcher he was still part of their family. "There is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you." 

"And I want to spend my life with you. But Jaskier, you'll die before me. You're already 40 something and I'm over a hundred. Vesemir is twice my age and still going," Geralt pointed out. 

"Geralt, surely you've noticed. While I can't explain it, I age slowly. Maybe so I can live as long as you. I don't know and I don't care," Jaskier stated, putting his hands on his hips. 

Geralt chuckled. "If this is what you really want, then let's do this properly. Because while I want it too, I also want you to know how much I love you. My room in ten minutes?" 

Jaskier nodded and gave Geralt a quick kiss. He grabbed his lute, fingers dancing across the strings as he skipped towards his room to change. "Toss a coin to your Witcher, o valley of plenty, o valley of plenty!"

"Jaskier!" Geralt shouted at him. 

Jaskier giggled and ran upstairs.

* * *

Jaskier smoothed his tunic, a little anxious as he stood in front of Geralt's room. He was excited beyond belief. Geralt made him happy, and he wanted that forever. So Jaskier raised his hand and knocked on Geralt's door. 

“Come in!” Geralt called. Jaskier pushed the door open but took no more than a step inside, frozen by shock. Geralt had covered his room in flowers, to a slightly ridiculous point, as well as prepared water, juice, alcohol, and snacks. 

“What have you done with my witcher?” Jaskier joked. He did really love how much effort Geralt was putting in. 

Geralt grunted, “It’s too much isn’t it?” He sighed. 

“Hush now, I think it's wonderful,” Jaskier stated, “After all, we could be in here for days. Given your stamina and the possibility of bonding inducing heat and/or rut.” He kissed Geralt before going over and pouring them each a glass of wine. He handed a glass to Geralt. “To our union?”

“To our union,” Geralt responded, tapping Jaskier’s glass with his. They drank their wine before moving to the bed for a very heated make out session. Once Jaskier was panting Geralt pulled back. “Are you ready?” He asked.

Jaskier nodded and tilted his head to the side, showing off his neck. “Yes, please Geralt. I love you,” Jaskier answered. 

"I love you too." Geralt pressed his nose against Jaskier's scent gland, growling a little. Jaskier bared his neck as much as possible. He shuddered as Geralt licked the spot where the mating bite would be. He was glad Geralt was taking his time. 

Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt, and nuzzled his face against Geralt's neck, finding that same spot for a mating bite. He pressed kisses against the rough skin before biting. It was a little difficult to break skin, but he managed, just enough to draw blood. Jaskier jolted slightly when Geralt bit his neck, sharp teeth sinking into soft skin. 

It felt like there was lightning coursing between them. They both let go, still holding onto each other tightly. Jaskier was shaking slightly. Geralt looked over him worried, "Are you okay?" 

Jaskier nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. That was just… intense. Actually, I think I'm better than fine." Jaskier looked at Geralt with a grin and kissed him passionately. When he broke off the kiss he pressed his forehead against Geralt's. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

* * *

"Eskel!" Jaskier shouted cheerfully, running over to the witcher and hugging him. He ignored the low growl from Geralt in favor of not letting Eskel go. 

"Hello Jaskier," Eskel responded. He gently pried Jaskier off of himself and handed the bard back over to Geralt. Eskel gave a short nod. "Geralt. It's good to see you two. Any contracts you need help with." 

Geralt pulled Jaskier close to get the scent of Eskel off of him. Jaskier huffed and crossed his arms. "Eskel," Geralt said, "No. We're not out here on the path. Jaskier had a promise he needed help fulfilling." Jaskier wriggled free of Geralt's hold and wandered over to a market stall that had caught his attention. 

Eskel and Geralt watched him. "So, I ran into Lambert earlier in the year and he had a black eye, said it was from you and that some shit had happened. Care to explain?" 

Geralt grunted and crossed his arms. "Jaskier was sold to a Duke. Lambert passed by the transport convoy and didn't do anything when Jaskier shouted for help. When I found out, well, Lambert is a prick. He deserved what he got."

"Fuck." Eskel watched Jaskier a little more closely, as if wondering where the signs of what had happened were. 

"Geralt! Come here!" Jaskier looked back at the two witchers. He was quite happy with his find, even though he knew they didn't have enough coin. Geralt and Eskel walked over to see what Jaskier had found. Jaskier placed the circlet he had found on his head. The thin swirling metal was made out of silver, with a light pink gem that sat on Jaskier's forehead, and little flowers all around the circlet that were made out of a purple rock. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks lovely on you," Eskel commented when Geralt just stared at Jaskier. He gave Geralt a little shove. 

Geralt snapped out of whatever it was he'd been doing and answered Jaskier. "You look adorable. How much does it cost?"

"Oh, too much, but that's okay," Jaskier said, taking the circlet off and returning it to the merchant with a quick thank you. "I just thought it looked cute." He shrugged slightly. 

"Jaskier?" 

Jaskier turned his head in the direction he had heard his name in and was greeted with a friendly and familiar face. "Catalina!" Jaskier ran over to Ezebell's mother and hugged her. 

Catalina hugged him as well. "Are you okay? What happened? Lord Dubanowski was furious. He said you were kidnapped by a sorceress and a witcher." 

"Saved by them," Jaskier corrected, "And I am doing so much better than I was in that house. I have a lute again, I get to play music I want. And, I have a very lovely mate." Jaskier moved his lute so it was in front of himself and then held out a hand to Geralt. 

Geralt came over and protectively wrapped his arms around Jaskier instead. Eskel rolled his eyes and approached as well. 

Catalina shied away slightly at the sight of the two witchers. Jaskier's eyes widened slightly as he noticed. "Oh! It's okay. This is my mate Geralt, and his brother Eskel. They might seem mean and grumpy at first but really they are just two big softies." 

Geralt grunted and Jaskier giggled. "But enough about us. How are you? How is Ezebell? Tell me what I need to do to get you away from Duke dickhead," Jaskier asked. 

Catalina sighed. "It's best that we go talk somewhere private. Come with me please." She started walking towards one of the houses. 

Geralt and Eskel glanced at each other before flanking Jaskier as the trio followed Catalina into the house. She sat down by the fire. "I apologise for the lack of furniture. We're still settling in." 

"Settling in?" Jaskier askied, confused. He sat down on the floor across from Catalina, with Geralt and Eskel next to him. The two witchers stayed silent. 

“Yes. Lord Dubanowski kicked my husband and me out with only the clothes on our backs. Don’t worry Ezebell is safe as well,” Catalina said, “After you.. escaped, Lord Dubanowski was furious. He started working everyone harder and would whip anyone who did the slightest thing wrong. It was Ezebell's birthday. She’d just turned 11, my sweet girl. But, somehow, I believe through magic, she set one of the bushes on fire. Lord Dubanowski was about to whip her when there was a snap and this old man appeared. He was wearing the strangest blue and purple robes and a pointy hat with stars on it. He didn’t seem pleased with Lord Dubanowski and waved a stick, causing Dubanowski to float over to the other side of the room and be stuck there. He then explained to Ezebell and me that she was a wizard and he had a letter offering her attendance at some school of witchcraft far to the south. I begged him to take her, to save her, and he did. They gathered her few belongings and left. It was after they left that Dubanowski became unstuck. He yelled at my husband and me to get out now, calling us freaks. So we fled.”

Jaskier rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry. “I promised Ezebell that I would get all of you out of that house, and that was where we were headed. But I guess someone beat me to it.” He gave a dry laugh, forcing a smile. Jaskier felt like he’d failed. 

“Oh, don’t worry dear. None of us resent you for being unable to uphold your promise.” Catalina smiled and took Jaskier’s hand, holding it in her. “Ezebell will be overjoyed to hear that you are doing well. She has sent us a few letters and has asked if we’ve heard anything about you everytime. You could even write a letter for her and we’ll send it to her for you.”

“I would really appreciate that,” Jaskier responded. He felt like a slightly less failure. Ezebell didn’t hate him, she was looking for information about him. She wanted to know what had happened to him. And Jaskier intended to tell her everything. As long as it was appropriate of course. Some things stayed in the bedroom. 

* * *

“Ciri?” Jaskier rubbed his eyes as he padded into the main courtyard. It was the middle of the night. What was Ciri doing out here, fully dressed, and with her steel sword. Maybe she just hadn’t been able to sleep but it looked like she had a bag with her. Jaskier had to squint to see though because of how dark it was. 

Ciri tripped and swore. “You’re not supposed to be out here,” She said, rubbing the back of her head as she walked over to Jaskier.

Jaskier crossed his arms. “Uh huh. And neither are you. What are you doing? Is everything okay? Should I get Geralt? Or maybe Vesemir.” Jaskier was trying his hardest to be a good dad. 

“No! Please don’t get dad,” Ciri pleaded, “I don’t want him to get himself into danger because of me.”

“Well now you have me really worried Ciri. Come on, talk to me. What’s going on?” Jaskier asked again. He meant it. He was very worried. This wasn’t like Ciri. 

Ciri sighed. “You know how I’m.. different?” Jaskier nodded. Of course he knew. He knew it was elder blood that gave her powers as well. “Well,” Ciri continued, “I found out that I’m being hunted because of my powers. It's the Wild Hunt. And they are very dangerous. I don’t want you or Geralt to get hurt, or anyone else for that matter. So I’m leaving.”

Jaskier sighed. It was difficult for him to accept but he understood. “Alright. Where are you going to go?” He asked. If Ciri needed any help then he would do his best to help her.

“I was going to head south and try and find the wizards Ezebell is with. From your stories their magic is very different than what we have here. So I was hoping that maybe they would be able to help me,” Ciri explained.

Jaskier nodded slightly. He could come to terms with that choice. “I’m sure you’ll find them. But don’t think for a second that I’m not telling Geralt what is going on. I will do my best to keep him from following you though.”

Ciri nodded and hugged Jaskier tightly. “Thank you.”

Jaskier hugged her back. “Stay safe sparrow.”

“I will” She promised. When Jaskier released her from the hug she opened a portal and stepped through. Jaskier knew that she did that to put distance between herself and them in case Geralt did try to look for her. Speaking of Geralt, how was he supposed to explain this to Geralt? 

* * *

“Have you ever thought about having a kid?” The question was sudden, but Geralt had known it would come sooner or later. This was Jaskier asking after all. And Jaskier had already given up so much, he deserved to ask. 

“Jaskier-” Geralt started, trying to figure out exactly how to put this in a way that Jaskier would understand. 

“I know, I know,” Jaskier cut him off, “We have Ciri even if she is not currently around. And you are infertile, which is why there aren’t any little Jaskiers and Geralts running around already. But come on, at least tell me if you’ve thought about having a kid of your own before. Not a child of surprise, but one who you actually participate in making with all of your very lovely juices.”

Geralt sighed. “Jaskier. I understand you are having a hard time dealing with Ciri not being around, but this isn’t helping,” He said, “But if you really must know, I have. Regularly. I used to think about what it would be like if Yennefer found a cure and we had a kid. But even now, though I know there’s no cure, I think what it would be like to have a kid with you. Plus, even if it were possible this life isn’t one for a child.”

“Tell that to every child of surprise and every witcher that’s passed these halls!” Jaskier shouted, his anger coming out of nowhere. Geralt was caught off guard but it wasn’t hard for him to figure out why. “Tell that to me! I was forced to settle down and yet here I am! Training, helping the wolves, loving Ciri, loving you. Is it a perfect domestic life? No! But it's what I have and it's better than what many children have. This is better!” Jaskier started sobbing. 

Geralt pulled Jaskier into a hug, letting the bard cry into his shoulder as he rubbed his back. Jaskier had a fair point, he couldn’t deny that, but at the same time he hadn’t wanted to put Ciri through the life of becoming a witcher, he didn’t want to do it to another child. Jaskier’s side of things may be better than others situations, but hunting monsters was not. There was also another problem at hand. “Your heat is approaching, isn’t it?”

“...Yes... “ Jaskier mumbled after a moment, his voice muffled by Geralt’s shirt. But Geralt could still understand him just fine. And of course he’d known. Jaskier got particularly moody during heat. Lambert had once mistaken it as pregnancy hormones, to which Geralt made sure to remind the other witcher that they could not have kids.

“And you wanted to know what my thoughts were about having a kid in case by some miracle my seed caught this time,” Geralt continued. This time he received only a nod from Jaskier. Geralt sighed. “I’m sorry Jaskier. Destiny may favor you but I don’t think she’s going to drop a child into our laps. She’s not that kind.”

Jaskier whined a little, clearly not accepting that as the final answer. Geralt rolled his eyes slightly and hoisted Jaskier into his arms. “Why don’t I warm a bath for you and then I’ll get you whatever you want to make a nest out of,” He suggested. Even if he couldn’t give Jaskier everything he could still make it so Jaskier could be comfortable. 

“I want Lambert’s and Eskel’s blankets,” Jaskier responded, wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck. Geralt let out a bark of a laugh. “What?” Jaskier questioned, “They are practically asking for it. Those two have no right having blankets that soft.”

“I’ll get you their blankets. But you can't have them until they thoroughly smell like me,” Geralt said. He wouldn’t stand for even the chance of Jaskier smelling like another alpha, especially not one of the other witchers. 

Jaskier nodded, “I expected no less…” He pressed a kiss to Geralt’s cheek. “Alpha.” He teased. Jaskier was basically asking for Geralt to show him who’s boss at this point. Geralt turned his head slightly and nipped at Jaskier’s neck, earning a yelp. He would show Jaskier who was alpha. 

* * *

Jaskier hummed, writing in his notebook as he waited for Geralt to come back. Geralt had left in search of Ciri. Several others had arrived which told Jaskier that something bad was going to happen. Or maybe he was wrong. Everyone here knew Ciri, so maybe they were just here as part of a reuniting party. 

“Jaskier!” 

Jaskier looked up when he heard Geralt shout for him. Jaskier grinned and scrambled to his feet, taking off running towards the sound of Geralt’s voice. His notebook fell onto the ground and lay open on the page he had been working on.

_ My love, My love _

_ My fearless love _

_ I will not say goodbye.. _

_ Sea may rise _

_ Sky may fall _

_ My love will never die.. _


	6. But in the End it Doesn't Even Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri and Geralt return, but not all is well. The Wild Hunt is right behind them and there is a battle to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the full version of what basically happens you can search YouTube for "Defending Kaer Morhen (full crew)". Keep in mind there are two difference.

"Jaskier!" Ciri hugged Jaskier and the two spun around laughing. 

Jaskier had barely recognized her, but he knew her voice. "My sweet sparrow! You've grown so much! Look at you!" He moved his hands to her shoulders and looked her up and down. He almost didn't believe she was here.

"I missed you so much," Ciri said, hugging him tightly. "There's so much I want to tell you, but there's things to do first."

"Little sister!" Triss ran over, smiling brightly at the sight of Ciri. Jaskier stepped back, letting them reunite. 

Jaskier looked over at Geralt and oh no. Yennefer was not trying to steal his man. No way. Jaskier slide up next to Geralt's. He wrapped his arms around one of Geralt's before pressing a kiss to Geralt's cheek. "Hey sexy." 

"Hello Jaskier," Geralt greeted, turning his head to kiss Jaskier on the lips. Jaskier felt a hint of pride when Yennefer bristled at the sight. 

"It looks like everything went well," Jaskier said. Geralt and Ciri were back and neither seemed hurt. 

Geralt sighed. "Unfortunately no. Come on." He led Jaskier into the keep where Eskel, Lambert, and Vesemir were waiting. The other people that had come gathered as well. There was Triss, Yennefer, Kiera, Mousesack, Zoltan, Roche, Ves, and Hjalmar. Jaskier was really worried about what was going on now.

“Thank you for coming. The Wild Hunt'll be here soon. They're coming for Ciri, want to take her. We'll stop them,” Geralt said. Jaskier’s heart dropped. That was what was going on.

Lambert raised his hand, “How do you even know the Hunt'll show?”

They always know where I teleport to, and they move from place to place in an instant,” Ciri answered. 

“There aren't many of us, but I'd trust any of you with my life. Work together, and we'll defeat the Hunt. When they attack, Yen'll dome the fortress with a magic shield. Hunt'll be forced to land outside the walls.” Geralt shifted his weight as he spoke and Jaskier could tell that he was stressed.

“If they're dispersed out in the woods, we could hunt down small groups of riders,” Lambert pointed out

Geralt gestured to Lambert. "Got our first volunteer for the hunting party. I'm the second."

"Geralt are you-" Jaskier tried to talk but was cut off. 

"The Hunt will try to penetrate into the fortress through navigator portals. I can do nothing against this kind of magic, so you'll need to find and close as many as you can while hunting in the woods," Yennefer spoke up. Jaskier glared at her. 

Geralt glanced apologetically at Jaskier. "Lambert'll make us dimeritium bombs. Remember the formula?"

"Course," Lambert responded like it should be obvious. 

"Excellent. Yrden should work on the portals as well. I shall also give you each an amulet. Snap them in half and you'll become invisible, at least while you remain still or move slowly. Move abruptly, engage any foes, clash with them, and they will see you. Apart from that, they will be able to hear and smell you. If you come across a large unit, do not attack. Signal Triss, and she will provide support." If Yennefer noticed any of the glares she was being given she didn't say anything. 

Triss sighed. "I'll look for your signal. Soon as I see it, I'll rain fire on the forest."

"Remember, there's only a few of us. We have to help each other, work together," Geralt pointed out, "If anything goes wrong and the Hunt puts us on the defensive, we pull back, make a stand at the gates of the fortress. The inner courtyard is our last line of defense. If we don't stop them there, we're doomed. Ciri's most important in all of this. The Hunt's after her, and we have to defend her at all costs.

"What do I do?" Ciri asked

"Stay inside the keep. If they break through, come inside, we'll all converge to help you," Yennefer answered

"Out of the question. I can look after myself," Ciri countered

Vesemir placed a hand on her shoulder. "No one doubts that, child. But remember the most important moment when hunting a monster?"

Ciri sighed "Wait for an opportunity."

"It's okay Ciri. Remember, family looks after each other," Jaskier reassured. He swore Yennefer had been about to interrupt him again. He would punch her if she tried that again. 

"After the council, I'll give you an amulet. If you use it, a ball of fire will land where you're standing. Just in case," Triss added. 

Geralt nodded. "What else do we have that we can use?"

Mousesack spoke up. "Do you know we stand on a vast deposit of gas? If need be, I could open cracks in the earth, create explosions. I would need to prepare, though."

"Since you plan to ambush the Hunt in the woods, I could dig some trapping pits. Blue Stripes style," Vernor said. 

Vesemir raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?

"Deep as the dark abyss. Bottoms bristling with sharpened stakes," Ves explained. 

"I brought this Mahamakam mix. flammable as bone dry saltpeter and ploughin' sticks to anythin'. We fill some barrels, stack 'em in a narrow passage, and fire 'em up at an opportune moment," Zoltan added. 

"There's a laboratory...and the workshop," Vesemir said. 

"One thing to remember, we've got limited resources and even less time. We oughta decide what kind of weaponry'll be most useful against the Hunt," Eskel pointed out. 

Vesemir nodded. "Absolutely. We need to assign one type of weaponry each to the lab and workshop. I started brewing some potions. Like to finish if you don't mind." 

"I could prepare more of those witchers' traps. But I'd need all the lab equipment." Eskel glanced at Geralt. 

Geralt considered the options. "There aren't many of us, so we'll need to prepare as many traps as possible. Anyone have any ideas for the workshop?"

"Been wanting to fix that breach in the wall. But we'll need the same tools to clear the rubble from the armory," Vesemir explained

"Filling in the breach seems just as important. They come through there, the siege'll be over awfully quick," Lambert pointed out

Geralt nodded in agreement. "Fixing the breach in the wall's a priority."

Vesemir nodded as well. "We won't have time to do much else. Let's sum up, Yennefer will create a magic barrier to repel the main assault. That should push the opposing force into the woods. Where Lambert and Geralt'll be waiting. They'll use dimeritium to close the navigator's portals, stop as many warriors as possible from entering the fortress. Triss'll be waiting for their signal, then give the riders hell. All others will repel any foes who make it inside the fortress walls."

"If anything goes wrong, we abandon the outer courtyard, pull back to the keep. Remember, Eredin can't get his hands on Ciri. That's most important. Let's look at the map of the fortress, figure out the details," Geralt said. 

* * *

Jaskier walked over to Geralt after the others had left to prepare for the oncoming battle. "Geralt, what am I supposed to do? You haven't told me what to do and I want to help."

"No Jaskier. I want you to stay with Ciri, okay? I can't have either of you getting hurt," Geralt responded. 

Jaskier was taken aback. "What?! You can't be serious. Geralt, I traveled with you for twenty plus years. I can help."

"Jaskier." A hint of an alpha growl came through Geralt's voice and Jaskier shied away slightly. But he could tell Geralt instantly regretted what he did. In their four years of being together Geralt had never alpha growled at him and had never scruffed him, because Geralt knew how much that hurt Jaskier. It was no surprise Geralt regretted either almost happening. 

"Fine, okay. I get it. Big bad scary wild hunt. I guess I'll just stay inside." Jaskier crossed his arms and looked away.

Geralt pulled Jaskier into a hug. "You know I'm only telling you to stay inside because I love you."

"I know," Jaskier mumbled, burying his face in Geralt's neck, "I just want to help protect our family too. I guess I'll do that by keeping Ciri safe if I can."

Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier's cheek. "I know you will give it your all. Don't worry. This will be over soon and we can have our family together again. But in the meantime, there's something I meant to give you but it was never the right time."

Jaskier tilted his head to the side, wondering what Geralt was getting. What did Geralt need to give him that couldn't wait?

Geralt came back after a few moments and held a rapier out to Jaskier. "I got this intending to teach you how to use it but I never got around to it. It's steel, but lightweight. Since you are light on your feet and already good at dancing I thought you'd be able to handle it well." 

Jaskier gingerly picked up the sword. The hilt fit perfectly in his hands. "Thank you. If you don't have anything better to do we could practice until the hunt shows up." He knew this would help him protect Ciri if he needed to. Though she was better with a sword than he was. 

Geralt nodded and began showing Jaskier how to stand and hold the rapier. 

* * *

Jaskier sat close to the fire as he watched Ciri pace back and forth. Cold had begun to seep through Kaer Morhen, the skies turning grey. It hadn't been long before they had heard the sounds of fighting outside. 

Ciri huffed and walked over to where her sheath and sword lay. She put the sheath straps over her head. 

Jaskier frowned, standing. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked. 

"I have to go out there and fight. I can't let people die for me," She said, heading towards the door. 

Jaskier frowned and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. He meant to stop her, but when he thought about it he'd do the same. "Fine. But stay safe, always have someone by your side. I'm going to make sure Yennefer is safe." Even if he hated Yennefer, that didn't mean he wanted to see her die at the hands of the wild hunt. 

Ciri nodded and ran outside while Jaskier ran up to the wall-walk leading to Yennefer. 

* * *

"What are you doing out here, child? You were supposed to stay inside!" Vesemir reprimanded as Ciri made it outside. 

"I can't keep running, I must confront the wild hunt. And I can't let any of you die for me," Ciri countered, "Geralt and Lambert sent the signal but Triss hasn't done anything yet."

Vesemir gave her a critical look. "Go find Merigold, child. And then go back inside!" 

Ciri nodded and ran up to Triss' spot. She blinked, cutting down the wild hunt that was attacking Triss. 

"Thanks. You arrived just in the nick of time," Triss said. 

"Geralt and Lambert sent the signal for you," Ciri responded. Suddenly she was knocked back by one of the enemies, who had appeared through a portal. Triss gained control of her sword, plunging it through the enemy. Ciri grabbed hold of her sword, driving them off the edge of the wall. 

Ciri nodded to Triss and defended the sorceress while Triss rained fire on the forest. 

* * *

"I told you to stay in the keep." Geralt was not happy to see Ciri once Eskel had opened the gates to the main courtyard and they'd gotten through. 

"Too late now," Ciri pointed out. 

"They're getting through the gaps. We need to close these portals," Eskel said. Geralt nodded and worked with the others that were with them to close the portals. He circled back to the gate just as Yennefer's shield fell. The wild hunt burst through the gate along with the frost. As Geralt froze, covered in ice, a pain unlike any other shot through his soul and heart, tearing him apart. 

Jaskier...

* * *

Jaskier panted, swinging his sword around. He really wished he and Geralt had had more time to train. Because Jaskier realized he was nowhere near good enough to be fighting the wild hunt. 

Jaskier yelped as he barely managed to dodge a sword that tried to cut off his head. He wildly looked around. There had to be someone around who could help him. 

Jaskier side stepped then lunged, digging his sword into one of the hounds. As he pulled his sword out of the hound a sharp pain pierced through his chest. His sword clattered to the ground and for a second he thought something had happened to Geralt. But then something was being ripped from him and he fell forward. 

There was blood on the ground. Simultaneously red as roses and black as the deep abyss. Oh, that was his. Jaskier let out a shaky breath. "Geralt…" The words barely left his lips as frost covered the area. Even covered in ice, the life could be seen leaving Jaskier's eyes. 

* * *

Ciri watched as Vesemir's body fell to the ground and she screamed. She felt something else be torn from her as well. It was all too much. Members of the Wild Hunt dropped dead around her, a few managing to flee. There was destruction everywhere. 

And then a soft yet oddly familiar voice. A young woman placed her hands on Ciri's checks.  _ "Rest now my love. For you still need your strength. The battle is not yet over. When you mourn, I will be with you."  _

Ciri dropped to her knees, her whole body shaking. She felt cold, numb. Ciri stared at Vesemir’s body. The grief hurt, but there was a piece of her heart that hurt even more. Something else just as terrible had happened. 

* * *

Geralt shook the ice off of his foot as he broke free. He glanced at Lambert and the others who had been frozen before running up the stairs. He spotted Ciri and went straight to her. He was about to ask if she was okay when he realized she was staring at Vesemir, laying on the ground, unmoving. 

Geralt slowly approached and checked for Vesemir’s pulse. There wasn’t even the faintest flicker of life under his fingers. Geralt took a deep breath, pulling himself together. Ciri needed him right now. He closed Vesemir’s eyes before picking up his mentor’s fallen sword and returning it to its sheath. 

Yennefer came over, slightly out of breath. “There’s smoke in the distance, approaching fast. It looks like witch hunters and someone’s armies. We’re too worn out from fighting the Wild Hunt, we can’t fight them as well, we need to go.”

Geralt nodded. “Where’s Jaskier,” He asked. Surely Jaskier would’ve come out running as soon as the fighting was over.

“I…” Yennefer trailed off, her face falling with her words. 

Ciri looked up at Yennefer and Geralt. “He went to keep the Wild Hunt from getting to Yennefer.”

Geralt gave Yennefer one cold look before he was running as fast as he could to the wall-walk near where Yennefer had been stationed. “Jaskier!” Geralt shouted, listening for that familiar voice that had been with him for so long. 

Geralt’s heart stopped when he spotted a familiar doublet and hand laying on the ground. He ran over and shoved the dead hound away. Underneath lay Jaskier, eyes dulled, skin as pale as the snow the Wild Hunt had brought. There was dark, slushed blood surrounding Jaskier. Too much blood, far too much. It stained Jaskier’s doublet and Geralt could see where Jaskier had been stabbed. He desperately pulled Jaskier close, trying to find life within him, breathe life into him. But it was no use. And Geralt howled. His howl echoed throughout the mountains, filled with unimaginable pain and suffering. Losing Vesemir had been one thing. But losing Jaskier was different. Vesemir’s death had a vice like grip on his heart. Jaskier’s physically hurt, their bond shattered, and the emotions tore him apart. Tears fell onto Jaskier’s cheeks as Geralt cried.

Eskel ran up but paused when he saw what had happened. But they didn’t have time. Geralt went over and grabbed Geralt by the shoulders. “Geralt! We need to go! Now!” He urged, forcing Geralt to his feet. 

Geralt had to let go of Jaskier. He felt numb and in immense pain at the same time. He stumbled in the direction Eskel shoved him. A ringing filled his head, making it almost impossible to focus. He didn’t notice Eskel grab Jaskier’s rapier off the ground. 

Eskel gripped Geralt’s arm tightly as he pulled the other witcher back down to the others. Yennefer had disappeared. Mousesack was doing his best to comfort Ciri. Kiera was with Lambert, discussing something. And the others were preparing the horses. Eskel forced Geralt to mount Roach. 

Ciri stared with wide eyes as she watched Geralt move like a zombie. Like all the life had left him. "No…" She trailed off for a moment before gathering herself. "The Wild Hunt will pay for this." She opened a portal and ran through. 

"Ciri no!" Triss shouted, trying to go after her

Kiera put a hand on Triss' shoulder. "Lambert and I will go after her. You keep Geralt safe," She said. 

Triss nodded and watched as Lambert was begrudgingly dragged through a portal with Kiera. Triss looked towards the sky. To see the smoke thickening "Come on, let's go!" She urged, opening a portal. 

Eskel rode through, leading Roach through because that was the only way Geralt was leaving. Dragged on the back of Roach. The others went through till Triss was the last. She shouted a spell to rain fire on Kaer Morhen before heading through the portal. 

It wasn't a proper burial, but at least Vesemir and Jaskier's bodies wouldn't be desecrated. 


	7. And Now we Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus the battle ends. It's time to rest now.

_ “Ciri!” _

* * *

They ended up setting up camp on the skellige isles. The elves agreed to leave them alone as long as they didn't cause any trouble. The group was down to Eskel, Geralt, Mousesack, and Triss. Zoltan, Ves, Roche, and Hjalmar had all returned to their homes. They had lives. The others… not so much. 

Triss paced back and forth in front of Eskel. Eskel was ignoring her pacing in favor of sharpening his sword. Mousesack was keeping an eye on Geralt. It had been two weeks since the battle of Kaer Morhen and all three of them had had to stop Geralt from jumping off a cliff several times. 

Losing a bonded mate was devastating. If the bond was broken on purpose it could shatter the minds of the two or more involved in the bond. If the bond was broken by one part dying then it was even worse. What was the point of living when a part of you was dead? Most people didn’t survive a part of them dying, lest they had lots of help from family and friends. Witchers were the most likely to survive, if they could make it through the initial shock. So those around Geralt just had to keep him alive for the time being, until he could get back on his feet. 

Eskel jumped to his feet as there was a pop, the air twisting then snapping back into place. Ciri had suddenly appeared with a young woman that had dirty blonde hair and was likely a sorceress based on what had happened. But she wasn’t any sorceress that Eskel recognized.

Ciri ran over to Triss and Eskel, giving each a hug. "Oh gods, I am so glad to see you both. It has been a crazy few weeks." 

Eskel hugged her back. "You can say that again. Is everything okay? Where's Lambert and Kiera? Are they…." 

"They're fine! They decided to stay, settle down so to speak. But not really, because Lambert said that if all the witchers just disappear then there will be problems so he plans on hunting for quite a long time I think," Ciri asked. She hesitated slightly. "How's Geralt? I know I still haven't gotten over, that. So it must be tons harder on him."

Eskel gestured over to where Geralt was sitting, staring at the ocean. “He’s still alive, despite trying to not be. Hopefully you’ll be able to coax him out of the stump he’s in.”

The maybe sorceress looked over at Geralt then walked over to him. She knelt down next to him. “It’s not blue enough, is it? The point where the ocean meets the sky. But there are caves, with these little glowing bugs. Those are almost blue enough. I can show you them and you can fill a jar to keep with you, wherever you go. To remind you of a blue so brilliant it was almost unnatural.”

For the first time since Jaskier’s death, Geralt acknowledged someone. He turned his head slightly to look at her. His eyes were filled with pain and sadness. “How do you know what is blue enough?” His voice held more gravel in it than usual but he didn’t seem bothered by that fact.

The woman smiled. “I have seen them. Oh, four and a half years ago give or take now. But you never forget eyes that blue or a heart so kind. You don’t forget someone who would rather die than not be with the person they love, even if they can’t have that person. But, I was told, in the end, they got to be with the one they love. Even if their time was cut short. Then again, love transcends even death. If you just believe.”

Geralt grunted and returned to his staring but the woman seemed to have gotten what she wanted from him. “I’ve been waiting four years to actually meet you. It's silly really, but I’ve heard so many stories. From song tales to the ones from Ciri. And she has so many stories about you.” The woman giggled. “Some of them are rather embarrassing but I won’t share them now.”

Eskel stared at her for a few moments before he pieced the puzzle together. He looked to Ciri. “That’s Ezebell, isn’t it?” He asked. Triss looked at them confused. 

“Yeah,” Ciri responded, “She’s amazing isn’t she.” Ciri sighed happily, staring at Ezebell and forgetting about the others for a moment. Triss cleared her throat and Ciri turned bright red. “Oh, uh, sorry. Ezebell and Jaskier met at Duke Dickhead’s. They kept in touch even after she left for school. And that’s where I went when I left. We get along really well, and I am, uh, thinking about courting her. She’s a witch too! And gods the magic she uses is spectacular. Sure, it's not as powerful as your’s or Yennefer’s, but she can do things you guys could only dream of.”

Triss laughed and shook her head slightly, “I’m sure she’s something special. So you went to her school when you left?”

Ciri nodded. “Yeah. It's farther south than anything any kingdom here has travelled. They kept me safe from the Wild Hunt for quite awhile. But my magic was getting a bit uncontrollable so I left to find someone to help train me. I found someone, and then the Wild Hunt found me. I was running from them until Geralt found me. You know the rest.”

Eskel placed a hand on Ciri's shoulder. "You've done a lot for us Ciri. No one will blame you if you want to go south with Ezebell and leave us."

"Leave you?" Ciri gave a confused look. "I don't want to leave you guys. You can come with us! It's not really safe here anymore and I know you'll say you have to stay and hunt monsters. But there are monsters there as well. I think there's even a witcher school. I mean, you don't have to but I hope at least dad will. It could be good for him to be somewhere else." 

Eskel considered it for a moment then nodded. "If there's a witcher school out there then maybe they'll let me pass down Vesemir's teachings. As a way to honor him." 

“I would love to learn about the magic that Ezebell has. And if it is really different from ours, who knows how many variations of magic exist. Maybe I’ll explore the world,” Triss said. 

Mousesack had come over and was listening. “Oh this sounds like an adventure. I will join. I may be old but I have life in me still.”

Ciri smiled brightly and gave each a hug. “Thank you!” Ciri looked towards Ezebell and Geralt, watching as Ezebell chatted calmly while Geralt stared off at the point where the sea met the sky. She slowly approached them, kneeling next to Ezebell. "Hey dad. We're going to go south okay? It's safe there. No one will be able to hurt us again."

Geralt grunted and Ciri smiled, taking that as a yes. Though it was probably more along the lines of whatever. No one was as well versed in Geralt as Jaskier had been. 

“We should gather supplies and use up whatever coin you all have. We use a different currency but there’s also a lot of trading,” Ezebell explained, standing up before helping Ciri to her feet. “After that a portal can be opened.”

“I can do that,” Ciri spoke up. “The Wild Hunt is scattered, without a navigator or leaders. They won’t be able to find me.”

Eskel nodded. “There’s a town a few hours ride from here. If we pack up camp now we should be able to be done by sunset.”

“Then we have a plan. I can keep watch on Geralt for you guys. Ciri, why don’t you get the horses ready,” Ezebell said, taking charge. Ciri nodded and went to get the horses while the other three packed up camp. 

It didn’t take long for camp to be packed up and Geralt had actually finished securing bags to Roach’s saddle. He seemed to be doing better now that Ciri was back. Though Ezebell could also be helping. The rode the short journey to the town and began to gather supplies of every variety, using up their coin. 

Ciri paused when she noticed Geralt had stopped in front of a jeweler's stall. She walked over to him. “What have you found?” She asked. 

Geralt finished paying the jeweler then turned to Ciri, showing her a circlet. One made from silver, with purple flowers woven throughout. And a single light pink gem resting in the center. “It’s for Jaskier,” He mumbled. 

Ciri opened her mouth to remind Geralt what had happened but quickly decided that that would be a bad idea. “I’m sure he’ll love it,” She said instead, speaking in a gentle tone. 

Geralt nodded before returning to Roach and tucking the circlet into his saddle bag. 

Eskel came over to them, looking confused at the brief sight of the circlet but he didn’t say anything when Ciri shook her head slightly. “We’re ready to go. Ciri, you good?”

“Yeah. Let’s just get out of the town first,” Ciri said. Everyone mounted their horse and rode out of town. Once at a safe distance Ciri opened a portal and everyone stepped through, heading towards a new journey. 

* * *

"Merlin!" Ciri tackled a young man who was waiting for them as they stepped through her portal. The man, Merlin, laughed and as soon as Ciri let go Ezebell was hugging him. 

"Ezebell, little Sparrow, it is good to see you both are doing well. And these must be your friends." Merlin smiled and stepped towards the others when Ezebell let go of him. He nodded to Mousesack, with a knowing look in his eyes. Mousesack returned the nod. “You must be Triss, red hair like fire.” Merlin shook Triss’ hand. “The brave and scarred Eskel.” He nodded to Eskel. “And that leaves the white wolf, Geralt.”

Geralt grunted, the sound the only sign of acknowledgment towards Merlin. He was spacing out again, but was at least seemed more aware now. Aware enough to be petting Roach. 

Merlin pursed his lips slightly as he looked at Geralt then turned back to the others with a smile. “Why don’t I help you all get settled in and make camp.”

They nodded and with Merlin’s help it was really easy to get camp set up. Merlin explained how Eskel and Geralt wouldn’t be able to get into Hogwarts so they couldn’t stay there. And Camelot wasn’t safe for magic users. But there were lots of small villages, druid circles, and mansions of wizarding families in this area so it would be safe and they would be able to find somewhere before long. 

As the night wore on Merlin found himself alone with Mousesack at the edges of the camp. “Ermion,” He greeted, nodding to the druid. 

“Emrys,” Mousesack responded. “I didn’t think you were real. There were rumors but they were just rumors.”

“I am unfortunately very real, as is the prat Arthur that I keep alive,” Merin answered with a snort. “At least Ezebell gives me a reason to get away. I’m training her to replace me when, well.”

Mousesack nodded with understanding. “The battle will be hard and there will be loss. You’re a lot like Ciri in that regard. This is what fate declares and destiny shapes.”

Merlin sighed. “I hate it when you druids are cryptic.”

Mousesack laughed. “It comes with our branch of magic.” He looked towards the campfire where Ciri, Ezebell, Triss, and Ezkel were sitting and talking. Geralt had already gone to bed. He grabbed his staff from the tree it was leaning against. “Watch after them while you can please. This story isn’t over yet.”

“I will,” Merlin promised. He bowed to Ermion and the druid returned the bow before disappearing into the night. 

Ciri ran over, pausing when she realized Mousesack was gone. “Where’s Mousesack?” She asked.

Merlin looked at her and smiled. “Magic called him away. Now what can I help you with?”

Ciri frowned slightly then shrugged it off, as if understanding. “We were just talking about the witcher school out here. Kilgharrah knows where they are right?”

Merlin started walking back to the campfire with her so the others could hear. “Kilgharrah is why they have the name they do. The school of the dragons. When they first came out here they saved Kilgharrah as an eggling. Fast forward a hundred years Kilgharrah found where they were establishing a school and gave them the name school of the dragons. Why do you ask?”

“I want to find them. I want to pass down what I was taught by an amazing witcher who is unfortunately not with us anymore,” Eskel spoke up.

Merlin nodded. “I can call Kilgharrah when you are ready to go to the school and he’ll take you.”

“Thank you. I can’t leave until Geralt is okay though.” Eskel looked towards the tent Geralt was in. “What happens when all the witchers die?” He suddenly asked. 

“What do you mean?” Ciri asked.

“I mean what happens when we die. This school of dragons won’t last forever if half a dozen other schools have already died out from an area they are well known in. Lambert is going to slow down someday, so will I, and you Ciri. And we don’t know how much longer Geralt is going to be able to stay alive. The witchers are going to die and then the world is going to be overtaken by monsters,” Eskel explained.

“What are you suggesting?” Triss questioned. “We don’t have the resources to create new witchers.”

“What if we put a witcher to sleep,” Ezebell suggested. 

“Ezebell-” Merlin started. 

“I know. But think about it. If it's dangerous now and there aren’t resources now why not put a witcher to sleep with an eternal sleep spell. We hide them and when they are found they’ll be awakened. For when there’s a better chance at surviving and they are needed again,” Ezebell continued. “The world can survive one less witcher right now. But it may need a witcher later.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking about it. Eskel sighed. “Geralt. We have Geralt do that. It will ease his suffering.”

“Very well. It's time I teach you that spell anyways Ezebell,” Merlin said. Ezebell got a sad look and nodded. “I will gather the components necessary tonight. In the morning we’ll find a secure place and perform the spell.”

There were quiet nods and a tension in the air. Everyone knew it was for the best though. Geralt would be able to lay in peace without the weight of having lost Jaskier bearing down on him. Merlin stood and headed into the forest. 

* * *

Silence filled the air as the sun rose. Geralt was the last one up, though he suspected the others hadn’t actually slept. The others were taking down the camp as he took care of the horses. He knew something was going on. He just didn’t know what. It didn’t matter. His heart was still crushed from the weight of grief. 

Roach neighed and bumped her head against his. Roach had always understood. Soon the others came over, loading up the horses. “Where are we going?” Geralt asked. The others seemed shocked by the fact that he’d spoken. He’d just wanted to know. 

Triss approached him. “We had a talk last night. We decided that it would be best if there was always a witcher around for when the world needed them most. So we’re heading to a cave Merlin found. You’ll be put into a deep sleep and stasis. No dreams, unaware of what happens in the world. Waiting to be awakened in the future.”

Geralt was silent, thinking this over. They were trying to be merciful to him. They didn’t want him to die but they didn’t want him to suffer any longer. “Fine.” He pulled himself up onto Roach without any further questions. He could tell Triss wanted to say more but she wisely didn’t. Everyone mounted their horses and began to follow Merlin. 

After a while of riding Ezebell moved to ride next to Geralt. She was quiet for a few minutes before speaking. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Geralt grunted in response. He still didn’t know why she didn’t stay away from him. 

“Since we don’t have much longer I wanted to ask for permission to court Ciri. Please, I love her very much and would like to spend my life with her.” Ezebell requested. 

Geralt's grip on Roach's reins tightened, causing the horse to stumble a little from confusion. He had not been expecting that. He knew what he wanted to say. But he didn't matter anymore. So instead of answering as he would, he answered like Jaskier would've. "Treat her well." 

Ezebell nodded and smiled. "Thank you Geralt. I know you won't be aware of anything but I hope in some way I can make you proud."

Geralt responded with the usual grunt this time. He now felt like he was losing another part of him. His daughter was growing up. He was silent for the rest of the ride. Eventually they reached the mouth of a cave. Geralt dismounted Roach, patting her for the last time. 

Merlin led him to a glass coffin, like something out of a story. "You'll rest here until you're awakened. There's places for your swords on the sides. I was told they were important." 

Geralt nodded and placed his swords in the spots on the coffin sides. This was ridiculous. But this was what had been decided so it was what he'd do. 

He turned towards the others only to nearly fall over as Ciri hugged him. He hugged her back. He didn't want to let go of her but eventually he had to. Then was a hug from Triss then Ezebell. Eskel gave him a brief hug as well. Then he climbed into the coffin and lay down. He closed his eyes. He was confused when Eskel wrapped his hands around a sword hilt and placed a weight on his hands. He almost looked but then decided not to. 

Ezebell began speaking, her words easing him into a peaceful darkness. "cadal a-nis. gabh fois d ’anam brònach. Thig an t-àm dhut èirigh. Airson a-nis cadal."

Geralt fell asleep, feeling as if Jaskier had just placed a goodnight kiss on his cheek. And so he slept. Without a dream.

* * *

_ You taught me the courage of stars before you left _

_ How light carries on endlessly, even after death _

_ With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite _

_ How rare and beautiful it is to even exist _

_ I couldn't help but ask _

_ For you to say it all again _

_ I tried to write it down _

_ But I could never find a pen _

_ I'd give anything to hear _

_ You say it one more time _

_ That the universe was made _

_ Just to be seen by my eyes _


	8. Scarlet Welly Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Ciri afterwards.

“Awake awake you children bold. Take hold of all your books and fold. The corners, they warned us. A storm is coming on. What do you mean you’ve lost your scarlet welly boots, do y’know what they cost? Wear a raincoat or it’ll soak you to the bone.”

* * *

Boisterous cheers echoed off of grand oak trees, sparks launched from the tips of wands and burst into colorful lights in the sky above, and delicate white and pink petals fluttered in the wind. Ezebell was having a hard time staying upright because of laughter and Ciri had to support her. The four ribbons tying their hands together certainly helped. A cornflower blue ribbon, a silvery white ribbon, a gold ribbon, and a blue and yellow ribbon. Merlin just looked done with everything.

Ezebell pulled Ciri into the ground to dance once they both weren’t about to fall over. Witchers, wizards, and witches alike paired up to dance together. Beautiful and loud music played from enchanted instruments. Triss brought Eskel into the dance line while Merlin was politely dragged into the line by a witch he clearly had no interest in. Ciri twirled around with Ezebell, hardly believing this was happening. They had just been married. 

The music slowed as the sun began to set and the crowd dissipated. Eskel approached Ciri and held out his hand, Merlin doing the same for Ezebell. The final dance was usually fathers and their children that were being married, but neither Ezebell and Ciri had available fathers so they'd chosen Merlin and Eskel to stand in. 

Ciri took Eskel's hand and began to dance with him. “Do you still think it was the right choice?” Eskel asked vaguely, but Ciri knew what he was talking about. Two of the ribbons had represented Jaskier and Geralt, with Ciri and Ezebell standing in for them. They had never gotten married and Ciri had thought it would only be right if she was getting married as well.

"Yes. They were basically soulmates. They deserve to be recognized by magic as such," Ciri answered, the light slightly dulled in her eyes but her smile didn't falter. 

Eskel smiled. "You have a wonderful heart Ciri. Geralt would be proud of you. As would Lambert, Vesemir, Jaskier. As am I. And I wish you many happy years. If you can get to your girl first." He winked and Ciri suddenly realized that Ezebell was gone. 

"What are you planning?" Ciri questioned, stepping back. 

"First witcher to the farthest tent gets your girl for the night." Eskel grinned, "And no powers. That's cheating." With that he gave a howl, Ciri responding with a howl of her own and the other witchers roaring like dragons. Ciri took off almost immediately getting tackled.

Eskel managed to make it to the tent first. He slipped inside, chuckling at how Ezebell immediately looked disappointed. "Don't worry, I just wanted to talk to you before Ciri gets here. We can pretend this never happened." 

"Oh, you're here to give me the dad talk aren't you?" Ezebell asked.

Eskel laughed, "You caught me. I just wanted to tell you that I wish the best for you. And that if you hurt Ciri, all those witchers outside and I will come after you."

Ezebell giggled. "I promise I'll be the best for her." With that Eskel nodded and slipped out. Eskel managed to get out of sight before Ciri burst into the tent, victorious. Ezebell was all her's. Eskel was glad. 

* * *

“What's it like, the children ask? It’s just like falling snow, I am above you, and I love you, don’t you know. That I’ll be with you all along, as long as you are kind To those who are not strong and cannot find their scarlet welly boots.”

* * *

Ezebell looked up from the book she was studying, opening her mouth to tell her mentor and friend a new discovery as he apparated into her study, but her face fell when she noticed the state he was in. “It’s time, isn’t it?” She asked. 

Merlin gave a nod, stumbling over to her. He collapsed in her arms, silent tears slipping down his cheeks.

Ezebell held him and rubbed his back, comforting him. Because comforting is what she did best. She was quiet, waiting for him to talk first. 

Merlin rubbed his eyes after a few minutes but didn't let go of her. "Morgana has been defeated. But the price… Arthur is dead." 

"I'm sorry. I know how much you loved him. But he'll come back someday. He is the once and future king," Ezebell reminded. 

Merlin nodded. "The tower, at the lake. That's where I want to rest," He mumbled. 

Ezebell nodded and stayed there for a few more minutes before apparating to the tower. She noticed Merlin had already set things up, that he'd been here. Maybe he'd laid Arthur to rest nearby. But she didn't ask. It wasn't her place. Her place was to put Merlin to sleep, and that's what she did. 

* * *

“Cos when it’s cold, I’ll wrap my scarf around you. And when it’s hard, I’ll place your head into my hands. And when you scream that it’s not fair, It’s like I’ve gone off to the coast, left you behind just standing there, pretending not to see your ghost. If only you could hear my voice, but you are screaming far too loud to hear me swear. Just because I left doesn’t mean that I’m not still there.”

* * *

"Ciri!"

Ciri finished pounding in a nail before turning to look down towards her beautiful wife. "Is everything alright?" She called down.

"I have the rug selections for the library! Come down so we can pick what we want!" Ezebell responded. 

Ciri grinned and slid down the ladder, running over to where Ezebell was. Ezebell waved her wand, the rug choices levitating into the air. There were a lot of different choices. Ciri looked closer at one of the rugs, a red one with gold Celtic knots lining the edge. "What about this for the library?" She asked. 

"Oh, I like it." Ezebell set the other rugs down and laid the rug they'd chosen down. "With a few more of these in the main aisles of the first level then the library will feel warmer. And we can get a round one for the sitting area."

Ciri kissed Ezebell's cheek. "That's a wonderful idea. I can't wait till we finish building everything. I may not know why you wanted a mansion. But it will be our home." 

* * *

“I get to watch you grow up now and make me proud, make all of the mistakes that make me laugh, oh darling lord how you make me laugh. Get drunk for me, sing louder than you’ve sung for me, grow young each time that thunder in your lungs begins to rumble at the world.”

* * *

“Ezebell, it's past midnight. You should come to bed,” Ciri said as she draped herself over Ezebell’s back. A single candle lit Ezebell's study, barely giving her enough light as she worked on binding magics. 

Ezebell hummed, "I'll be there in a moment. I think I've almost figured out how to get the magic to mix correctly." 

"Honey, you've been working on this non stop for nearly a week. I'm worried about you. You need to come to bed and get some rest," Ciri pressed. 

"I know. But I have to do this. Ever since that dream I had. I know I can save wizards from dying out from bloodlines mixing too much. I almost have it," Ezebell said. 

Ciri sighed. "Maybe you're looking at it from the wrong direction. Maybe you can make your magic bend to this other one but you can make this one bend to yours. So they could be compatible that way." She suggested. 

Ezebell stared at her notes for a moment then shuffled through her papers, scribbling things down. "If I reverse what I have like what you're suggesting… I think that will work!" Ezebell beamed and turned around, jumping into Ciri's arms. 

Ciri laughed, her laugh weighed down by sleepiness. "That's great." She lifted Ezebell up and started walking to their room. 

"The only thing that would be left to do is to test to see if it works. Which I need your help with," Ezebell purred, wrapping her arms around Ciri's neck.

Ciri stopped and stared at her. "Wait, do you mean..? We get to try for kids now?!" 

Ezebell laughed and nodded. "Yeah. We can have as many as you want. Just one needs to be a test, which sounds awful but it's important." 

"It can't be nearly as bad as witcher trials," Ciri pointed out. "And whatever you have to do, I'll be here with you." 

* * *

"Cos you were always strong, when you were young, you’d kick things just to see if they would fall. They said ‘that girl she’s wrong’. But I’ll stick up for you, even though you haven’t got a clue, you haven't got a fucking clue.”

* * *

Ciri stood, rain running off her cheeks and mixing with tears. Ezebell stayed back, respectful, and knowing that Ciri would come to her when she was ready. 

Ciri watched as the body of one of her oldest friends, a part of her family, burned in the fire of igni. Other witchers were circled around the pire, heads hung low.

Eskel had been killed by a bean-nighe. He'd come from the wrong side and she'd seen him. Dried blood down his ears had told the others how he'd died. Ciri wished it hadn't been a painful death. But it was over now. At least she'd been allowed to choose how to give Eskel a funeral. 

Ciri slowly turned around and fell into Ezebell's arms, sobbing. Everyone was gone. Triss and Mousesack had vanished, Lambert and Kiera could be anywhere, Geralt was asleep for possibly eternity, Vesemir and Jaskier were dead years ago. Now Eskel joined them. 

"Let's go home," Ezebell whispered, rubbing her back. Ciri nodded. Going home meant their kids would be with them. It would be better with what family she had now. 

* * *

“And I’m so proud of you. And when they laugh at us, you’ll feel my fingers down your back. And when you scream I’m not alright And throw my picture at the wall. ‘You were supposed to be my light And keep me safe against them all How could you leave me here' you’ll scream. And louder, I’ll scream back to you from that unknown, And say, I know you’re strong enough to do this on your own.”

* * *

“Ezebell?” Ciri rushed into the room, her heart stuttering as she saw her family gathered around the woman who had been by her side for a hundred years. There was her oldest son Evan and his wife and their kids. There were the twins. Their youngest son and his husband. Everyone was here. 

Ciri dropped to her knees next to the bed. She gently took hold of Ezebell's hand and pressed a kiss to it, trying not to cry. "I'm here." 

Ezebell turned her head slightly towards Ciri. "Still as beautiful as the day we got married. Shame I had to age." She began to cough and Ciri stroked her hair. 

"It's okay. We had a good run. You gave me more than I could've ever dreamed for. But now it's time for you to rest. I love you," Ciri said.

Ezebell smiled and closed her eyes. Slowly her chest stopped moving and her heart fluttered to a stop. Ciri started crying. One by one her family hugged her, crying with her. But it was only Ciri who was howling from the pain. She had just lost her other half. Now she understood why Geralt had fallen apart after Jaskier's death. But she had family surrounding her. She'd be okay. 

* * *

“I know you’re strong enough to do this on your, strong enough to do this on your, strong enough to do this on your own.”

* * *

The last rays of sunlight filled the cave as a young woman kneeled in front of the casket that held her sleeping father. She brushed off the dust. "Hey dad… It's been a long time. It's, what, 1776. A new country was just founded farther south. You'd hate them." She chuckled. "But, that's not why I'm here." She sighed. 

"This is the last time I'm going to come here. It's time for me to move onto the next stage of my life." She stood and set her steel sword with the crates of witcher books and scrolls she'd already brought here in previous years. "I love you. Be great for the world." She turned and walked out of the cave where a woman was waiting for her. 

"Are you ready Lady Ciri?" The woman asked. 

Ciri nodded. "Just one more thing." She used her powers to bring rocks over the entrance of the cave. "Now I am ready Lady Destiny."

Lady Destiny took Ciri's hand and disappeared with her in a flash of white light. This was the next part of Ciri's life. To become the new Lady Destiny. 

* * *

“And years from now at night that storm will break, you’ll step outside to feel it shake and barefoot walk across the lawn. You’ll miss me oh Jesus Christ you’ll miss me just much as all those years ago, and you’ll look up at the storm.” Magic sparked against calloused fingertips, it tingled in fingers that pulled at delicate strings, ached in arms it flowed down. Magic curled like vines in the pit of the musician's stomach, rising up around their heart like a fiery ball. Magic warbled in the words the musician sang and echoed through the wood of the lute they played.

“You’ll say ‘I’ve been so scared, you left me here behind, do you not care? How the fuck am I supposed to carry on without you here? Just when you’re about to give up every hope you have you turn around Perched by the stairs, someone’s gone and left behind, A brand new pair of scarlet welly boots.” A young man, just 27 as of a few days ago, sat in a window sill, looking out at the beautiful forest and fields that surrounded the castle. He rested his hand against the string as his magic settled down, flitting around unhappily for a moment as he hadn’t given it a direction to go in. 

“Professor Pankretz?”

Said professor turned around to look at the little black and yellow clad student that had poked her head into his office. “Yes? What can I do for you?” He asked. 

“Uh, class is supposed to start. The bell rang,” She pointed out.

The professor let out a laugh. “Oh silly me. I completely forgot. Well then, let’s go get class started!” The bardic teacher swung himself to his feat and pranced out of his office with the student to start class. 


	9. Wake the White Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt wakes up. It's been 700 years.

"I think there's a cave here!"

"Woah, you're right!" 

"Hey there's somebody laying here!" 

"Are they dead?" 

"I don't think-"

Geralt's eyes snapped open, hand shooting out and wrapping around the neck of the person closest to him. The other pulled out a wood stick. He vaguely remembered seeing Ezebell use a stick like that. They probably had magic.

Sharp pain prickled his free hand and he glanced at it. He was gripping the circlet he'd bought and Jaskier's rapier. The metal of the circlet had pierced his skin and now he was bleeding. Geralt grunted and let go of the man. "What year is it?" He questioned. 

"Uh, 1940?" The man he'd been choking responded, rubbing his neck. 

"Fuck," Geralt swore. Well, he guessed Ezebell's spell had done what it was supposed to. He rubbed the area over his heart. It still hurt but not quite as badly. He'd survive. 

"Are you friend or foe?" The other man asked. 

"Neither," Geralt responded, trying to figure out how to stand up. His legs hurt. "I'm a-" he paused for a moment, realizing they might not know what a witcher was. "A hunter. A friend of mine, a witch, put me under a sleeping spell. Guess I'm awake now." 

The men looked at each other before one approached. He held out his hand. "I'm Cadex. We can take you to Hogwarts and help you get reacquainted with the world."

Geralt used Cadex's offered hand to get to his feet. "Geralt." He was a little wobbly at first but he quickly steadied. That's when he noticed Ciri's sword. "Of course she left her sword here," He muttered. He put her sword and Jaskier's rapier on his waist. He found his bag and Roach's saddle and put the circlet with those. Then he checked one of the crates. Witcher books. He turned to the men. "What's in these crates are very important and need to stay with me. Don't worry, none of it should be magical in nature." 

"Should be?" The man's name who he didn't know yet questioned. 

Geralt shrugged. "I didn't put these here. I just recognize some of the contents." 

The two men looked worried. Geralt rolled his eyes and grabbed a few boxes, carrying out of the cave. After a few moments he noticed the men were levitating the boxes and following him. They took him to their camp. 

"We'll rest here for the night then apparate closer to the castle," Cadex said. 

Geralt grunted in acknowledgement and began to sort through the crates. There were books, some were Vesemir's, some looked like Eskel or Ciri had written them. There were weapons. From the looks of it Ciri had salvaged Kaer Morhen. Or maybe they were from that dragon school Eskel had gone to. There was nothing of Jaskier's. Geralt's heart clenched and he swallowed, closing the crates.

Geralt didn't touch the food he was offered and when it was time to sleep he fell asleep on the ground. But he didn't stay asleep long. 

Geralt was awoken to a low growl. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark night and light of the full moon. A large figure was looming over one of the men. Werewolf. 

Geralt got to his feet, drawing his silver sword. He moved quietly, approaching the werewolf. By the time the werewolf knew he was there he was already swinging his sword. 

The werewolf howled as the sword embedded in it's shoulder. But didn't seem bothered after the initial pain. Silver was supposed to hurt werewolves more than that. Geralt pulled his sword free and rolled out of the way of the werewolves claws.

Cadex and the other man were awake now, scrambling out of the way as Geralt shifted to the defensive and started drawing the werewolf away. Then there was a shout and the werewolf was hit with a green flash of light. 

The werewolf collapsed without a sound. Geralt didn't take a chance and beheaded the werewolf before it proved to not be dead. 

Cadex came over to him. "You didn't have to behead it." 

"Just because it looks dead doesn't mean it is dead," Geralt stated, going over to his bag and fishing out the supplies to clean his sword. 

"That's exactly what that spell means. It's the killing curse for a reason," The other man said. 

Geralt just grunted and cleaned his sword before sharpening his sword as well as the other three. Steady strokes. Just like Vesemir taught him. Eventually the other two fell asleep but he stayed up and kept watch. 

* * *

In the morning they packed everything up and Geralt learned that apparating was worse than portals. At least he and his stuff were in one piece. And he wasn't missing any eyebrows. 

They stood outside the massive gates leading up to the castle grounds. Geralt's amulet was basically jumping off his head from how thick the magic was here. 

As Geralt started to follow the two men through the gate he felt the magic block him then seemingly recognize him and let him through. Curious. 

Geralt followed them to the grounds near the edge of a forest where a hut was. Three people, two men and a woman were waiting. 

"This is Geralt. The man we found." Cadex said. The other man who had been with them had left on the way here. 

“I am Headmaster Armando Dippet and this is Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Abigail Bretchet,” The middle man said, nodding to his companions. 

“A pleasure to meet you sir,” Abigail said. Albus just smiled, a smile that was clearly hiding a lot of pain and stress behind it. 

Geralt grunted and Cadex ended up telling his story instead. “Geralt says he’s a hunter and he saved Derek and I from a werewolf last night. With Grindelwald’s forces growing stronger everyday, it would be useful to have someone like him around. And he does need help adjusting to the current state of the world.”

Geralt noticed how Albus flinched ever so slightly at the sound of this Grindelwald person’s name. There was a story there but he wasn’t going to say anything. “There are some places I need to return to before I do anything else,” He spoke up. 

Armando nodded. “I understand. Take the time you need. Hogwarts has shown that you are welcome here anytime.”

Geralt grunted. “Is there a place I can put my belongings? I can't travel with all of them. And they must not be touched " 

"The only place we have where your belongings would have no chance of being disturbed is a run down hut in the forbidden forest. It's incredibly dangerous though," Armando said. 

"I'll take it." Geralt was raised for danger. It would be fine. And if the hut was standing at all that meant his belongings would be safe there. 

"Ogg and I will show you to the hut," Abigail spoke up. She called for the man who led the way into the forest as Abigail helped Geralt with his belongings. 

The forest was dark and Geralt knew some of the creatures lurking in here were deadly. Probably nothing he hadn't survived before. The hut in question was incredibly worn down and falling apart. But it was in a small clearing where the sun shined down on it. Geralt could work with this. 

He turned to the two. "Thank you. I can handle things from here." 

"Be safe and come up to the castle whenever you would like," Abigail said before leaving with Ogg.

Geralt turned back to the hut and started carrying the boxes of his stuff inside. He wanted to take a closer look at the books and scrolls. Maybe Ciri had left him some idea of where he'd need to go to find Kaer Morhen again and any of the others. Or at least what had happened to them.

Geralt found a couple of maps. One seemed to be of these lands and gave him the location of what had at least at the time been a witcher school, school of dragons. The other was of unfamiliar lands but with a very familiar location marked. Kaer Morhen. He grabbed the two maps and shoved them into his bag.

Next he'd need to make sure he had enough supplies. Food and water weren't a problem. He could easily scavenge and hunt for those. What he'd need were potions. His supplies were, after a quick check, definitively all spoiled. Geralt doubted he'd be able to find much that was familiar so he searched through the books and scrolls till he found a book written by Ciri. It detailed all the useful potions ingredients in these areas and how to make potions with them. 

With the book, his swords, and an empty bag, Geralt headed into the forest to search for the ingredients he needed. 

Geralt wasn't able to find everything he needed but he found enough to make some alternative swallow and thunderbolt. Those would be enough to get him started on his journey. 

Geralt made the potions back at the hut. His swords were sharp, he had some supplies of potions, and he had the maps. He had everything he needed. Geralt made sure the crates would be protected from the elements. He didn't know how long he would be gone. He would be walking after all. Or at least walking most of the time. For a moment he wondered what had happened to Roach but it didn't matter. Roach was long dead. 

Geralt checked his armor and made sure his bag was secure over his shoulder before he headed out. The school of dragons was his first destination. 

The journey took two and a half days. Geralt rested for six hours each night. He found a town named Sandend where Ciri had marked the Witcher school. There was nothing that looked like a witcher school. Just a very small town with all the houses built at the edge of a beach. As he entered the town, he started getting looks and people were whispering. And then an old man approached him. 

"Who is the White Wolf's partner?" The old man asked. 

"J-" The word stuck in Geralt's throat. He knew the answer. It was Jaskier. Because he was the White Wolf. He swallowed and tried one of Jaskier's other names, hoping it would pass. "Dandelion."

The old man nodded and smiled. "Welcome to Sandend Witcher friend. Our home is your home. You may stay as long as you'd like," The old man said. 

"You know I'm a Witcher?" Geralt questioned. 

"Of course. You're dressed like a Witcher, swords of a Witcher, and a wolf medallion. We haven't seen a wolf since the 1700s and the Sparrow last visited," The man answered, "We are Witchers ourselves." 

"Ciri…" Geralt mumbled. "Are you the dragons?" 

"We are. I know we may not look like much but we are strong. The witchers that train here are all the world has," The old man explained, "And it's thanks to the Great Wolf we have been able to survive."

"The Great Wolf?” Geralt had so many questions. He’d never heard of a Great Wolf. At least this old dragon seemed more than willing to give him the answer. 

“Yes. Surely you know of him. He had a medallion just like yours. If he hadn’t come to us when he did we would've died out. But with his and the Sparrow’s help we were able to find a way to continue creating witchers. I believe his name was Eskel of the Wolf School,” The old man responded.

“Eskel was my brother.” The words slipped out before Geralt had a chance to really think about what he was saying. “What happened to him?” Geralt wanted to believe that Eskel was still alive, that some of his family was still around, but a part of him knew the chances of that were low. 

“Then you are the White Wolf. Your brother was killed by a monster in the early 14th century. We remembered him because of what he did for us. And we know who you are because of the stories the Sparrow told. She also told us that when you woke up the world would need Witchers again. She wasn’t wrong.” The old man sighed.

Geralt tilted his head, confused, but the old man continued before he could say anything. “A second world war started last year. Millions of people are going to die again. And it has only been twenty years since the last. Half of our able bodied witchers joined the United Kingdom forces. We’ve heard nothing from the wizards about if they are fighting or not. Since the Sparrow left the wizards almost entirely withdrew from us.”

Geralt remembered what the Nilfgardian war did and this war just sounded even worse. If Witchers were getting involved it had to be. Witchers didn’t normally get involved. Unless things had changed in the past 700 years, which was always possible. “I have to travel North. There may be people I know that are still alive up there.”

“Be careful. The majority of the war is currently taking place in those countries or they are already under the control of the enemy,” The old man warned. 

“This wouldn’t be my first war and I am certain it won’t be my last,” Geralt grunted, “I’ll be careful. Thank you for answering my questions.” Geralt nodded and left with that. There was still plenty of daylight left for travelling and he didn’t want to stay any longer. The knowledge of Eskel’s death and the way they talked about Ciri like she was gone forever weighed heavy on Geralt’s heart. Hopefully Kaer Morhen would still be standing. 

* * *

It took two months to make it to Kaer Morhen. Now, it likely wouldn't have taken that long normally but the dragons had been right about the war. It was dangerous traversing through the land. In fact, some metal ball had pierced his shoulder once when he'd gotten too near to some fighting. He steered clear of any fighting now. 

Eventually he came across familiar mountains in a strange area. It was like the entire land had shifted and changed, placing everything in completely different locations. Though it could just be plant growth from seven hundred years. The path up the mountain was just as hard as he remembered, except it was slightly easier than it would've been coming up for winter or going down for spring. 

700 years. And at least half of Kaer Morhen was still standing. It was overgrown with plants, and certainly looked like actual ruins now. But it was still right where it had always been. 

Geralt stepped into what had used to be the great hall. Part of the roof had collapsed and now sunlight filtered in, making the stone faded. He headed towards where the tower he and Jaskier had lived in was, only to find it had collapsed. He picked up a few pieces of the rubble. He'd hoped that there would've been something left, but the gods weren't that kind to him. 

“Geralt?”

Geralt spun around and found an old man standing on top of a pile of rubble. He was certain he’d never seen this man before, yet there was something familiar about him. The man wore a simple white tunic and leather pants. A wolf medallion rested against his chest. Which meant Geralt had to know who this was. The wolves stopped making Witchers. But this man had an eyepatch and a wooden leg. Unless… Geralt could just make out a faint scar running across one side of the man’s face. “Lambert?”

“Fuck, it is you.” Lambert started to clamber down the rubble pile but Geralt beat him to it, running over and hugging his brother. Geralt would never do this normally. But it had been 700 years and Lambert was still alive. Someone was still alive. 

“Woah there, careful. Kiera will kill me if I trip again while in the ruins,” Lambert said, patting Geralt’s back. 

Geralt let go of Lambert. “Kiera is alive as well?” He asked, a hint of surprise coming through his tone. 

“Yeah. You were probably too out of it to realize it but Ciri should’ve said something about Keira and I decided to try things out back then, and well we ended up getting married. Best fucking decision I ever 

made. “ Lambert chuckled, “Come on, we’ve got a better place than this to talk.” 

Geralt started to follow. Lambert started leading him down towards the hot springs but then went down a new tunnel. “So everything probably looks really different,” Lambert started talking, “It’s a long story but we have a few minutes so I’ll explain. Kiera and I used to live on the coast, for about 200 years. But then the continent shifted. It was probably something to do with the fucking christians. Ciri showed up and saved Kiera and I. Our home was destroyed, so we found our way back here. Ciri was with us, making maps, but she was really quiet. It was weird, not like her at all. When we found Kaer Morhen it was already in too much disarray to repair, so we came through the mountain to.. Here.” Lambert pushed some vines aside, revealing a valley. But what was important was what was on the side of the mountain leading down to the valley. There were walkways along the side of the mountain and houses built into the mountain. There were people of every kind. It was vibrant and saturated with magic. 

"It's not much but it's home." Lambert looked down to one of the walkways below them. "Kiera!" He grinned and waved to the sorceress. "Geralt's alive!" 

She looked up at them surprised. Lambert dragged Geralt down to where she was. "Geralt." Kiera smiled and hugged him. "It's been too long. What happened to you? You smell like a fading spell?" 

"Kiera." Geralt hugged her back then let go. "Ciri's girlfriend, wife, I don't know, put me under a sleeping spell for when the world needed me, needed witchers again. I was woken up two months ago." 

Kiera and Lambert's faces fell. Kiera placed a hand on Lambert's arm. "Go get the things ready. I'm sorry Geralt, you'll have to leave soon." Lambert headed to one of the houses. 

Geralt looked at her confused, "What do you mean Kiera? Why can't I stay?" He wanted to be with people he knew, his family. The only ones he had left. 

"Geralt, based on the conditions of the spell, you need to return to the people who woke you. They need you. Not us. Lambert and I can take care of ourselves. We teach kids how to use their magic and how to defend themselves. The.. war can't touch us. We'll be fine. And we'll be here when you've fulfilled your responsibility. But until then, we have some gifts to make things easier for you," Kiera explained. She turned to Lambert as he returned. 

Geralt immediately recognized the bulbous shaped case that Lambert was carrying. He reached for the case and took it from Lambert. He opened it, pulling out a perfectly intact lute. Jaskier's lute that he'd given his bard. "How?" He asked, his hands and voice shaking. 

"We came back after the Wild Hunt was defeated and Ciri left. Kiera placed a preservation spell on it so it would stay in one piece, if you ever came back. We were also able to salvage some of the library. When we last saw Ciri she told us to keep these for when you someday found us," Lambert responded. He handed Geralt a bag of books. 

Geralt returned the lute to the case before taking the bag of books. "These are Vesemir's books. I remember when he used this one to teach Ciri about Ghouls and Alghouls." He pulled out one of the books and flipped through it briefly before returning it to it's bag. "Thank you. I'd stay if you'd let me, but it seems I have to head out. The people who woke me are magical, like Ezebell. They are in the middle of a war of their own. And they have deadly monsters. The werewolves don't react to silver. Luckily Ciri left me what I needed." Geralt pulled out the map he'd used before. "If you ever want to come find me it's the spot marked as Hogwarts." 

Kiera took the map and Lambert clapped a hand on Geralt's shoulder. "Nah, we'll just let you die in a hole somewhere," Lambert joked, grinning. "Be safe brother."

Geralt snorted. "Don't get killed before I have a chance to kill you myself." He returned the joke. He waved to Kiera and Lambert before going back into the tunnel. 

The journey back to Hogwarts was just as long as it was to get to Kaer Morhen, but in a way it was easier. Geralt had another piece of Jaskier. Even if Jaskier was gone, Geralt would never forget him. 

And that was how Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf, became the mysterious protector of Hogwarts. 

* * *

**Bonus Scene**

"Fuck," Geralt grumbled as he tried and failed to wipe blood off of his face. The blood was starting to dry and as it did it began to burn. He really needed to consider getting a horse again. Something that would be able to traverse the Forbidden Forest faster than he could on foot. Maybe a unicorn. He knew there was a very small herd of unicorns somewhere in the forest. The centaurs might have a problem though if he started riding a unicorn around. 

Geralt stopped as a black skeleton horse stepped through a th of bushes. He tensed slightly but somehow this Horse gave him a look and snorted at him. In a way that was all too familiar. "Roach?" 

The horse neighed and walked over to him, stopping expectantly. Geralt hesitated before climbing onto the horse, no Roach. This was definitely Roach. "Come on Roach." He would have to see if Ciri had left him anything on these horses and why Roach had become one when he got back to his hut. 

_ Thestrals are a rare magical breed of horse, capable of flying. They can only be seen by those who have been affected by the sight of someone dying. Thestrals are created two ways. The first is through birth though without assistance the chance of the baby horse surviving birth is very low. The other way is a horse chooses to stay on this plan, similar to how a ghost might, after witnessing death of their human or humans close to them and becoming guides so others hurt by death do not suffer as much. I think Roach became one, even though Geralt isn't dead. Roach must've thought Geralt was dead. Or Roach chose to stay because she saw how Geralt suffered after Jaskier died and wanted to help others through that.  _


	10. Dancing With Your Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of Geralt's life to the point of second year of Harry Potter

**July 23rd 1941**

Geralt let out a shaky breath as he placed the circlet he'd bought so long ago on a small blue silk pillow. Directly above the circlet hung Jaskier's lute, with the bard's sword on the right of the lute and Ciri's sword on the left. Geralt sat on the floor and stared at the little shrine he had made. 

The shrine sat in his small living room, on the wall directly across from the main room. With the door to the kitchen on the left and the one to the bedroom to the right. The metal of the swords and circlet glinted in the light of a lantern that hung from the ceiling. 

This was the most important items he had left of his family, of Ciri and Jaskier. His heart ached, still bleeding grief. Maybe someday he would be able to move on, but this shrine would stay as a reminder of those who were strong but he could not be with anymore. 

* * *

**1943**

“Master Geralt!”

Geralt groaned as he was woken up in the middle of the night to someone banging on his door. He swung himself off his bed, grabbing his steel sword that rested against his nightstand. The poorly handcrafted furniture wobbled a little at the change but steadied after a moment. Geralt stumbled from the small bedroom into the equally small living room/dining area and threw an igni sign at a candle. Now with light in the room he opened the door. “What?” He grunted, looking at the person. It looked like it was Professor Bretchet.

“A student has died and several have been injured. It was a monster,” Professor Bretchet said, a sense of urgency in her tone. 

“Fuck.” Geralt didn’t even bother closing the door as he marched back inside. Within five minutes he was back out, armor on and both swords strapped to his back. He mounted Roach who had come over and pulled Bretchet up, despite her protests of there not being anything there. Roach would get them to the castle the quickest, especially with her flying. 

Geralt was off Roach before she’d even stopped moving after landing. He only paused to help Professor Bretchet down. She was the one leading the way. She led him to where a few other professors, the headmaster, and some other people were standing around a body. “I have Master Geralt,” She said. 

“Who is this?” One of the other people asked, looking confused. Geralt wasn’t surprised. If they were from outside of the castle chances were they didn’t know who he was.

“This is Geralt,” Headmaster Dippet introduced, “He is a monster hunter. He’s been keeping Grindlewald’s forces away, the forest in check, and now can perhaps help us figure out what killed Miss Myrtle.”

Geralt grunted in confirmation and pulled the sheet away from the body. He squinted. There were no wounds or obvious markings that it was a monster that killed this girl. “Are you sure it was a monster?” He questioned. 

“Absolutely positive,” Headmaster Dippet responded. 

Geralt hummed. “Something poisonous then.”

“And I have our culprit!” Geralt turned to see a green clad student dragging a far taller student along with them.

“Mr. Riddle. Mr. Hagrid. What is the meaning of this?” Headmaster Dippet questioned.

“Rubeus had an acromantula in the castle. Clearly it attacked the students and killed this girl!” Riddle declared. 

“Aragog didn’t hurt no one!” Hagrid tried to protest. 

“Geralt, would a spider with highly toxic venom have been able to kill this girl?” Headmaster Dippet asked. 

“It’s very possible. Or perhaps the venom was used to craft a potion that killed her,” Geralt explained. 

“Then we have what we need to know,” One of the outsiders said. The men pushed their way past the others to apprehend Hagrid. 

Geralt stepped forward to stop them. He couldn’t guarantee anything until he’d killed the monster. But Headmaster Dippet placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. “The aurors have made up their minds. If it's wrong they’ll figure it out. There’s nothing you can do.”

Geralt shook the hand of his shoulder and grunted as he returned to Roach. If they didn’t want him to finish his job then he wouldn’t. He wasn’t going to get involved in the manners of men. It never ended well. 

\---

**November 1st 1981**

"Fuck!"

Geralt grunted as a spider tried to take a bite out of.. well, tried to eat his entire arm. He drove his steel sword coated in arthropod oil into the spider's body. Blood and guts spilled all over him as the spider let out a screech. He grunted again as the spider collapsed on top of him. With a little bit of effort he shoved the spider body to the side and clambered to his feet.

Geralt looked up at the sound of popping and swirled around, nearly decapitating a wizard. 

"Woah, hey, I'm on your side!" The wizard said, quickly backing up. Geralt squinted then lowered his sword. It looked like Alex, one of the wizards on their side. But he'd learned that the wizards had potions that made them look like other people so he couldn't be completely certain. 

Alex let out a sigh when Geralt didn't kill him. "He who shall not be named is dead. The war is over. His allies are scattering and the ministry is hunting them down."

"The creatures won't know the difference," Geralt stated, "they'll continue fighting."

"That's why you're here, isn't it?" Alex asked

Geralt stared into the forest surrounding them for a second then glanced at Alex. He looked back at the forest and responded. "Yes." Geralt headed back into the depths of the forest to hunt down more of the creature allies to kill. 

\---

**July 31st 1991**

Geralt crouched down, reaching his hand out towards the holes in the ground. To most they would just look like holes but to him they were from claws of a monster. Tracks. Something had stopped by in the forbidden forest and he'd been tracking it for two weeks now. It had killed the thestral pack's baby. He couldn't just let this monster continue living. 

Geralt stiffened, the crunch of twigs and pounding of feet, small feet, alerting him that someone was approaching. The noise stopped then there was a small voice. 

"Excuse me, are you lost?" 

Geralt looked up to see a young boy standing a couple feet away from him. He grunted, looking back at the tracks. "No." 

The boy crouched next to Geralt after a moment, staring at the dirt. "What are you looking at?"

"Tracks," Geralt responded, trying to focus on the tracks rather than this kid. He needed to figure out which direction they went. 

"Oh, are you a hunter?" The boy asked. Geralt thought that was a bit obvious but there weren't monster hunters like there used to be so maybe it wasn't obvious. 

"Yes." Geralt stood up and started to walk away from the boy, following the direction the tracks went in. 

The boy actually ran after him which irritated him. "Are you new here? I've never seen you before. Do you have a family? Do you have any kids?" 

Geralt froze at the last to question, his heart stuttering. He remembered Vesemir, Eskel, Lambert even if the old fucker was still kicking, Jaskier, Ciri, and everyone who had become family. "I did. A long time ago," Geralt finally said, pain weaving through his heart. 

"Oh." The boy seemed to understand not to ask more questions about his family which was a blessing. 

"Humpf. You should head home before a wild bear attacks you." Geralt briefly glanced at the boy. The boy had emerald green eyes. They looked a little too much like Ciri's when she'd been young. 

"There aren't any bears in this forest," the boy stated in a matter of fact way. He looked up at the sky. The sun was just reaching high noon. "But I do need to head home or mum might be sad with me. I hope you find what you're looking for!"

Geralt grunted as he watched the boy run off. Good, the boy was going in a different direction. Geralt did find the monster later that day and made sure it would never hurt anyone again. Especially not the green eyed boy. 

\----

**Halloween 1991**

Geralt stared at the unconscious troll at his feet. He hadn’t been called back to the castle in years. And now they called him back to assess a situation that had happened. “Why is there a troll in the castle?” He questioned. 

“It was placed as a security measure. Hogwarts is home to many magical artifacts but there is one we are currently protecting that needs extra security measures,” Headmaster Dumbledore explained. 

“And two first year students managed to knock it out.” Geralt was not impressed at all or pleased by any of this information. 

"Yes. Their head of house will be speaking to them about what they should've done. But they were brave and ended up saving a friend in the process," Dumbledore said. 

Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose. If they were going to have a dangerous monster in the castle they should've made sure it could have been quickly incapacitated. "Are there any other dangerous creatures I should be aware of?"

"There is a three headed dog," Dumbledore responded, "But it is chained in it's room and can be put to sleep quickly with music. If it got loose the music teacher could have the dog asleep within minutes." 

"Good. Don't do dumb things like this again," Geralt warned before turning on his heel and leaving to go back to his hut. He was sure they could handle the troll on their own. 

\--- 

**Halloween 1992**

Geralt clambered up the stairs, following after Hagrid. He'd been told there had been a monster attack. That the monster from 1943 had returned but that no one was dead yet. Just a petrified cat. Monsters don't petrify humans or animals. So Geralt was already trying to figure out what else it could be. 

It didn't help that he had been called to join in a staff meeting, which was where he was currently heading. He wasn't staff. Not really. He just lived in their woods and dealt with monsters. Alright so maybe he was staff. But he wasn't paid. His payment was a place to live and to be left alone. He still hadn't decided if this was an improvement from his old life. 

A near silence fell over the room as he entered. It didn't surprise him. He was in full armor with his swords. He never knew what he'd be needed to do so he was always prepared. 

Geralt was only able to identify a handful of the staff. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall who he'd met through Dumbledore, Professor Sprout who had him retrieve non toxic plants sometimes, Professor Snape who he'd retrieved monster parts and plants for before, and Professor Flitwick who he'd met the year before. He'd never seen or interacted with the other professors before. 

There was one professor though. The one person who had kept talking even after he'd entered, probably because they were facing entirely away from the door. They were also wearing an incredibly obnoxious blue and purple doublet. Who still wore clothes like that. This was the twentieth century, not the thirteenth. But it did make his heart clench. It looked like something Jaskier would've worn. Jaskier would've wanted him to compliment the outfit if it had been Jaskier wearing it. So he took a step forward, towards the professor. 

And then the professor turned around to face him.

Geralt felt the breath die in his throat and he just stood there, staring.

He knew that hair that could never be tamed

He knew those hands that were built to play the lute. 

He knew those lips that had whispered I love yous at midnight

He knew those eyes that were bluer than the point where the sea touched the sky. 

He knew the man that was standing in front of him. 

He had punched this man in the stomach.

He had shouted the worst things at this man.

He had forced this man to walk while he'd ridden on a horse even through snow and rain.

He had rescued this man from hell.

He had opened his heart to this man.

He had let this man become part of his family.

He had held this man's dead body in his arms and cried knowing he would never hear him sing again.

He knew this man. And when he found the word, he said the name he hadn't said in over 700 years. 

"Jaskier?" 


End file.
